Cendrillon aux Yeux Bleus
by Lys8375
Summary: TRADUCTION de Blue Eyes Cinderella par Valkyrie Elysia. La vie de Kisara s'est dégradée depuis la mort de son père. Un bal costumé va t-il changer cela? Peut-elle empêcher sa famille adoptive et plus important, Seto Kaiba AKA son prince au bal, de découvrir la vérité?
1. Il était Une Fois

**Salut tout le monde! J'arrive avec une nouvelle fic, sauf que cette fois elle n'est pas à moi! Cette fic est une traduction de _"Blue Eyes Cinderella"_ par Valkyrie Elysia. Pour ceux qui ont un niveau suffisant d'anglais, je recommande grandement d'aller voir ses fics, elles sont super!**

**Donc, au cas où, vous n'auriez pas compris, même avec le titre, ceci est une adaptation de "Cendrillon" dans l'univers Yu-Gi-Oh. C'est une fic Mizushipping donc, SetoxKisara avec un peu de Vaseshipping, Pleashipping, Peachshipping, Polarshipping. (Autrement dit, AtemxMana, MahadxIshizu, YugixTéa, JoeyxMai). **

**L'auteure ayant utilisé les noms de la version anglaise/française, je ferais de même. (même si personnelement , je préfère en japonais^^)**

**Disclaimers: Rien ne m'appartient ! Cendrillon appartient à Disney, Yu-Gi-Oh à Kazuki Takahashi et cette fic à Valkyrie Elysia. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.**

* * *

«..._ le prince et la princesse s'éloignèrent alors à cheval. Il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »_

_Kisara sourit tandis que l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années à la chevelure blanche comme elle et des yeux gris clairs contre une peau pâle l'étreignit au «heureux et beaucoup d'enfants »_

_« James? »_

_L'homme fit la moue et porta l'un de ses doigts à son nez._

_« Kisara, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler papounet. »_

_Kisara lança à l'homme un regard réprobateur._

_« Je ne suis pas si petite. »_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel._

_« D'accord, juste papa, alors? »_

_Elle réfléchit un moment avant de hocher la tête._

_« D'accord papa, pourquoi les gens dans les contes de fées ont-ils la pire malchance qui existe? »_

_James eut un sourire narquois._

_« Kisara, tu poses une question que bien peu de gens ne réalisent et encore moins ne posent. Réfléchis-bien: Si Blanche-Neige ou la Belle au Bois Dormant avaient tout depuis le début, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. Un Conte de Fées n'est pas de raconter combien la situation d'une personne est désespérée, mais comment elle s'en sort pour finalement vivre heureuse. Les contes de fées sont la preuve que n'importe qui peut changer sa vie. »_

_Le visage de Kisara se plissa._

_« Je ne comprend pas. »_

_James ébouriffa ses cheveux blancs en riant doucement._

_« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes. Tu n'est pas encore très grande, tu sais. »_

_Kisara fit la moue._

_« J'ai presque neuf ans! »_

_James tapota son doigt sur son menton d'un geste pensif avant de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil avec un sourire narquois._

_« Pour quelqu'un qui a neuf ans depuis presque une heure, tu n'agis pas vraiment comme une grande. »_

_Kisara jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et vit qu'il était presque une heure du matin. James était rentré tard du musée d'art et elle l'avait attendu. En dépit de cela, il n'était pas du tout fatigué. Il avait sortit le livre et continué à lire les histoires qu'il contenait._

_James soupira de façon dramatique et sortit une petite boite bleue._

_« Et moi qui espérait te surprendre avec des pancakes et ton cadeau. »_

_Kisara tendit ses mains tandis que la boîte y descendait. Elle l'ouvrit timidement et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur._

_C'était un dragon d'argent. Un pendentif, pour être exact, conçu avec des pierres bleues et blanches pour lui donner des écailles qui brillaient comme des étoiles. Kisara aimait les dragons comme d'autres filles aimaient les licornes. Le bleu et le blanc étaient aussi ses couleurs préférées._

_James prit le pendentif et l'accrocha autour de son cou._

_« Il te va bien, n'est-ce pas, ma Princesse? »_

_Kisara sourit._

_« Je ne suis pas une princesse. »_

_James secoua la tête et toucha l'amulette._

_« Si, tu l'es. Tu es la Princesse Dragon. Et ce dragon peut devenir quelque chose d'important à l'avenir. »_

_Kisara abandonna l'idée de comprendre les énigmes de James et se contenta de s'appuyer sur lui, heureuse de rester ainsi pour toujours..._

« KISARA ! »

Kisara se réveilla en sursaut, chancelante. Elle absorba brièvement son environnement. Une pièce terne qui pourrait être considérée, en des termes polis, comme un placard, un lit défait, du travail sur son bureau avec un vieil écran d'ordinateur. Oui, c'était seulement le rêve d'un souvenir.

« KISARA ! »

Kisara soupira, se leva et s'étira.

« Oui, Régina? »

« Quand peut-tu me faire mon petit déjeuner? »

Kisara soupira, trop habituée au fait qu'elle n'était pas polie.

« Dix minutes. Je dois me changer. »

« Et bien dépêches-toi! J'ai faim! »

Kisara leva les yeux au ciel en attrapant son uniforme et médita sur sa vie, jusque ici.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de ses vrais parents. Ses plus anciens souvenirs étaient de grandir à l'orphelinat et d'être harcelée à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux et de sa peau pâle. Même les personnes qui dirigeaient l'endroit n'était pas si gentils avec elle. Seuls deux personnes l'étaient et c'était un sujet qu'elle repoussa au fond de son esprit.

Et puis un jour, elle courut en pleurant dans le parc et rencontra James Kingsley.

_Elle pleurait bruyamment, se fichant que quiconque l'entende._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, petite? »_

_Elle leva les yeux sur un homme donc les cheveux en queue de cheval et la peau étaient aussi pâles que les siens. Il portait une veste à fermeture éclair marron foncé et un jean noir propre. Il semblait transporter une sorte de carnet de croquis. Elle ne put parler pendant un moment._

_Il leva soudain sa main et commença à dessiner furieusement._

_« Attends, tiens cette pose pendant une seconde! »_

_Kisara ne questionna pas ce qu'il faisait et n'était honnêtement pas inclinée à bouger. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait l'air aussi bizarre qu'elle._

_Au bout de quelques temps, l'étranger sourit tandis qu'il retournait son carnet de croquis, affichant fièrement son travail._

_« Voilà, c'est fini. »_

_Kisara en eut le souffle coupé. Une petite fille angélique avec de douces ailes blanches et une robe blanche aussi, lui rendit son regard avec son visage et un sourire._

_« J'ai le sentiment que tu serais plus jolie avec ce sourire. Comment t'appelles-tu, petit ange? »_

_Kisara sourit lentement à l'étrange artiste._

Elle n'avait aucune idée que l'homme était en fait un très célèbre artiste. James était simplement quelqu'un de gentil avec qui elle pouvait parler de temps en temps au parc. Au bout d'un moment, il vint à en savoir beaucoup sur qui elle était et elle comprit qu'il peignait des trucs fantaisistes

Un jour, il dit à Kisara qu'il allait partir et ne pourrait pas revenir. Elle était sur le point de pleurer avant qu'il ne demande si elle voulait qu'il l'adopte. Elle le serra fort et continua de pleurer de bonheur.

Kisara secoua la tête tandis qu'elle descendait préparer le petit déjeuner au saumon de Régina. Oh, à quel point ce rêve avait changé.

Pendant un an, tout était parfait. D'accord, des gens l'embêtait à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux, mais maintenant il y avait quelqu'un qui l'écoutait. Elle entrait dans le studio de son père et regardait ses travaux. De son point de vue, ils étaient tous incroyables ( même si elle pensait qu'il y avait certaines images que son père ne partageait pas avec elle). Il insista pour lui donner les expérience d'une enfance heureuse, faisant tout avec elle qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, même si elle considérait qu'elle était trop grande pour certains trucs. Le rêve, l'autre nuit, avait été le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

Et puis Régina était arrivée. Kisara avait alors réalisé quelque chose à propos des hommes lorsque James avait rencontré Régina. Ils pouvaient être complètement inconscients des défauts d'une femme si elle était incroyablement attirante.

Tous deux se sont rencontrés à l'une des expositions d'art de James. C'était à l'époque où Régina posait toujours comme mannequin et elle avait débarqué avec quelques unes de ses amies à la recherche d'une boisson gratuite. Il va sans dire que son père fut instantanément sous le charme.

Avec leur mariage, vinrent ses deux filles d'un précédent mariage, Léna et Carrie. Toutes trois se comportaient très bien devant son père, mais lorsqu'il n'était pas dans la pièce, Régina la fixait avec un dégout presque non dissimulé. Léna et Carrie rejoignirent ceux qui la martyrisait. Mais elle était prête à se taire. Elle savait que même si elle le disait à James, cela ne changerait probablement rien.

L'accident de voiture l'avait choquée. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que son meilleur ami et son père était mort. Une brillante étoile dans sa vie s'éteignit complètement.

Étant donné que James n'avait pas de testament, Régina hérita de tout. Son studio d'art fut pillé pour des dessins qui furent vendus, et convertis en la nouvelle chambre de Léna (elle était plus grande que celle qu'elle avait). Kisara fut déménagé à l'étage et promue femme de chambre. Elle faisait les corvées, ses devoirs ( en plus de certains de ses demi-sœurs), et organisait les dossiers de travail de Régina.

Depuis ce jour, Kisara n'avait pas eu grand chose pour être heureuse. Les gens la traitait comme un monstre et sa vie était nulle. Et bien, il y avait une chose, mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre si ça comptait.

Elle frappa à la porte, le saumon sur un plateau.

«Le saumon est ici. »

« Et bien ne reste pas juste plantée là! Entre! »

Kisara tourna la poignée pour trouver Régina faisant la grimace dans son lit. Dans l'injustice du monde, Régina était toujours aussi belle à en mourir que la première fois que Kisara l'avait rencontrée. Des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, des yeux verts et un corps à en faire baver n'importe quel homme. On ne devinerait jamais qu'elle avait deux filles de l'âge de Kisara.

Kisara avança avec précaution et posa le saumon sur la table de chevet. Régina le prit et s'y attaqua, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention à Kisara que si elle était le vent qui passait. Kisara interpréta cela comme un signe de sortir rapidement.

Kisara ramassa ses affaires dans sa chambre et atteignit presque la porte.

« KISARA ! »

Kisara soupira et se retourna pour faire face à ses demi-sœurs. Léna avait le visage ennuyé de sa mère et Carrie semblait imiter sa sœur.

Léna était presque une copie de sa mère, si ce n'est pour deux choses. Un, elle avait un corps mince mais non sculpté, et Deux, elle avait des taches de rousseur. Carrie était un peu plus rondelette, avait des cheveux bruns avec une nuance de roux et les mêmes taches de rousseur. Leur personnalités les faisaient se disputer sur à peu près tout concernant les vêtements, sur qui était le garçon le plus mignon et elle n'avaient pas le moindre cerveau en dehors de ces sphères.

Léna tapa furieusement du doigt contre son bras.

« Alors, où est ma dissertation d'Anglais? Et tu as donné l'impression que c'était moi, cette fois, j'espère? »

Kisara hocha la tête et la sortit de son sac pour la tendre à Léna, vérifiant une nouvelle fois que c'était la bonne feuille. Elle avait eu l'impression d'abaisser ses points de QI quand elle l'avait réécrit.

« Ça devrait te valoir un C, au moins. »

« Pourquoi pas un A? Tu es assez intelligente pour ça. »

Kisara hocha la tête. Au moins, elles admettait qu'elle avait un cerveau.

« Parce que alors, ça ne te ressemblerait pas et Mr. Dawson pourrait deviner que tu triches. »

Léna considéra cela pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête sans remarquer l'insulte.

« Bien vu. »

Carrie sembla observer la tenue de Kisara avec dégout.

« Dommage que l'uniforme ne te mette pas en valeur. Non ne quoique ce soit ne le fasse. »

Kisara grinça des dents, ouvrit la porte et sortit à l'extérieur avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle de sa langue. La dernière fois n'avait pas donnée un très beau résultat.

Kisara prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers l'école et se demanda s'il y avait quoi que ce soit dans sa vie qui changerait jamais.

* * *

**Et voilàà ! Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Donnez moi votre avis en reviews, s'ils vous plait!**

**Alors, nous avons notre princesse et dans le prochain chapitre, à l'école, nous aurons un aperçu de notre prince et de la marraine la fée.**

**Le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours! **


	2. Sa Situation à Elle et à Lui

**Deuxième chapitre! Je suis allée vite ! **

**Le rôle de la fée marraine est divisé en deux personnes mais on verra ça plus dans le chapitre suivant^^. Dans ce chapitre le passé commun de nos deux personnages principaux est en partie révélé.**

**Disclaimers: Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartiens. Tout appartient aux auteurs respectifs...**

* * *

Kisara respira profondément tandis qu'elle se rendait à l'école. C'était une des bonnes parties de sa journée, marcher le long de la rue dans une paix relative. Léna et Carrie sont conduites en voiture à l'école par leur mère (qui ne pensait honnêtement pas que cela dérangerait Kisara de marcher un peu) et Kisara trouvait ça très bien comme ça. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir.

L'école allait être un autre problème. Elle ressortait comme une verrue au milieu du visage, un monstre. Personne ne semblait l'apprécier...

« Kisara! Bonjour! »

… enfin, presque tout le monde.

Kisara se retourna pour voir Mana Kurozaki bondir vers elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage et accrocher son bras au sien. Elle était toujours une personne vive et matinale. Ses yeux vert sombre et son sourire malicieux rendait une impression de bonne humeur tandis qu'elle essayait d'aplatir ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

Mana regarda Kisara et son sourire s'effondra un peu..

« C'est pas vrai, qu'a fait sa Folle Majesté? Ou bien est-ce Tweedledee et Tweedledum cette fois?

Kisara eut un petit sourire.

« Rien, Mana. »

Mana un sourcil, suspicieuse.

« Tu es sûre? »

Kisara hocha la tête.

« J'ai juste fait un rêve de mon père, cette nuit. »

L'expression de Mana devint anormalement solennel. Elle savait l'importance de James pour son amie.

« Oh. »

Kisara surprit son regard et sourit. Mana se détendit et lui rendit son sourire. Sans rancune. Et puis Kisara remarqua que Mana transportait deux cintres recouverts, comme s'il y avait des vêtements de marque en-dessous.

Elle les désigna avec interrogation.

« C'est pour quoi, ça? »

Mana eut un petit rire nerveux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kisara pose la question.

« En fait, c'est une commission pour ma mère. On a fait le plus gros du travail, mais on a besoin qu'Ishizu y jette un coup d'œil et fasse les finitions. »

« Hum... » fit Kisara « Cela n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec la fois où je suis venue chez toi et ta mère m'a mesurée sans aucune raison apparente? Et après, la chambre de travail de ta mère était toujours fermée lorsque je venais chez toi? »

Mana se rétracta légèrement avant de répondre d'un rire encore plus nerveux.

« Heu... Peut-être? »

Kisara eut un sourire narquois.

« Mana, tu es une horrible menteuse. Et je ne veux pas y aller. »

Mana regarda Kisara avec une expression impénétrable.

« À cause des sorcières ou à cause de... »

« QU'ILS SONT SEXY ! »

« ILS SONT SI COOLS ! »

« IL M'A REGARDÉ ! IL M'A REGARDÉ !

Les deux filles se tournèrent en direction de l'essaim de filles actuellement attroupées autour des portes de l'école. Apparemment, elles avaient été si prises dans leur conversation qu'elles n'avaient pas réalisé qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Mana fixa l'attroupement avec un air de dégoût.

« Argh! Des groupies! Comme des vautours autour d'une carcasse, ou des moustiques autour d'une flamme. »

Kisara hocha la tête.

« Comme des paparazzis autour d'une célébrité. »

Mana hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Ça aussi, » renchérit t-elle.

Le groupe s'amincit un peu pour dévoiler les personnes adulées en question. Le regard perçant de Mana se durcit et le visage de Kisara devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Il n'y avait que deux personnes dans leur école qui pouvaient être la cause d'une telle scène. Plus spécifiquement, les duellistes numéro Un et Deux du monde. Atem Muto et Seto Kaiba ne semblaient pas payer plus d'attention aux filles qu'un le ferait d'une mouche sur un mur.

Tous deux semblaient prêter bien plus d'intérêt aux personnes de leur groupe: Joey Wheeler semblait vouloir chercher la bagarre avec Kaiba qui ne lui prêtait pas vraiment la moindre d'attention. Tristan Taylor discutait avec Atem et son frère, Yugi Muto, et Téa Gardner était à côté de Yugi, une expression d'exaspération sur le visage devant les cris de Joey. Ils étaient plus nombreux dans le groupe d'amis (même si Seto le nierait), mais Kisara supposa qu'ils arriveraient plus tard.

Les légions s'entrouvrirent pour le groupe alors qu'il entraient dans l'école, même si les filles n'arrêtèrent pas d'admirer les deux sexy duellistes.

Les yeux de Seto Kaiba se tournèrent vers Kisara avant de se détourner avec désinvolture, aussi invisible pour lui que les groupies.

Les épaules de Kisara s'affaissèrent. Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à autre chose.

Mana gronda légèrement.

« Crétin coincé. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait le culot de faire comme si tu n'existais pas! »

Kisara soupira.

« Ça va. C'était il y a longtemps. On était juste des enfants. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait oublié. »

Les yeux de Mana continuaient de regarder dans la direction de Kaiba.

« Quand même... »

Kisara posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mana tandis qu'elle entraient dans l'école.

« Laisse tomber, Mana, je vais bien. »

« Hum, » fit Mana, « je ne peux toujours pas croire que j'avais l'habitude de trainer avec lui. Certes, la plupart du temps, j'étais plus avec... »

La voix de Mana s'éteignit et Kisara hocha la tête. Elle savait ce que voulait dire Mana sans qu'elle ait besoin de le dire.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans leur première classe de la journée et prirent leur place respectives. Mana était dans le milieu du premier rang tandis que Kisara était placée sur le côté, près de la fenêtre. Alors que le professeur commençait à parler d'un ton monotone, Kisara ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son esprit s'égarer à l'époque où Mana était devenue son amie.

Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas vue Mana avant qu'elles ne soient amies, mais elle étaient davantage avec Atem Muto et ses amis. Bien que partageant les mêmes classes, elle était dans la bulle du Groupe des Duellistes alors que Kisara faisait partie de la Terre des Proscrits (populations: elle).

Et puis, quelque chose était arrivé. Kisara ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais des fragments de conversation qu'elle avait eu avec la mère de Mana, avec son frère Mahad, et certaines choses que Mana avait laissé entendre avant de se taire, lui avait permit d'additionner certaines pièces du puzzle. Le plus qu'elle ait comprit, c'était que Atem et Mana avaient eu une violente dispute qui avait tellement brisé leur amitié remontant à l'enfance quelle ne souhaitait plus se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, et encore moins lui parler.

Non pas que Kisara ne savait quoi que ce soit à ce propos quand Mana avait marché jusqu'à sa table et demandé si elle pouvait s'asseoir. Kisara pensait que Mana se contenterait de rester seule et puis retournerait vers ses amis. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mana lui parle et ne revienne le jour après, et puis les jours encore après...

Cela stupéfiait Kisara comment deux personnalités opposées comme la sienne et celle de Mana pouvaient s'emboiter aussi bien l'une avec l'autre. L'optimiste pétillant de Mana l'avait tout d'abord intimidée, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui avait fait que Kisara s'était ouverte à elle. Kisara ne savait pas ce que Mana pouvait bien voir dans sa personne silencieuse et refermée. Mais elle écoutait ce qu'elle avait à dire, insultait ses demi-sœurs, et menaçait quiconque qui essayait de l'insulter avec un regard noir intimidant.

Le reste de l'école les considérait comme « L'Un des Sept Mystères du Lycée de Domino »

Kisara avait une fois considéré demander directement à Mana en quoi consistait la dispute mais elle s'était dérobée. Ce qui était arrivé ne la regardait pas. Et aussi, il y avait une petite part d'elle qui avait peur. Kisara avait parfois l'impression que Mana considérait leur amitié comme un remplacement de celle qu'elle avait, et que si elle poussait trop fort, elle perdrait la première vraie relation qu'elle avait eu depuis des années.

« Mlle Kingsley? »

Kisara revint en classe.

« Oui, Mrs. Jordan? »

Le professeur d'histoire soupira.

« Laisse-moi te reposer la question: Que peux-tu nous dire sur le Hiatus de l'Histoire Égyptienne? »

Kisara soupira. Elle aurait du être attentive. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle connaisse ce sujet.

« Le Hiatus est une période dans l'histoire égyptienne dont on ne sait pas grand chose sur les pharaons ou leur règne sur l'Égypte. Le peu d'archives qui ont été découvertes semblent avoir été détruites exprès comme si personne ne souhaitait se souvenir de cette période de l'Égypte. Les archéologues sont toujours en train de fouiller la Vallée des Rois dans l'espoir de peut-être trouver l'un des ces rois perdus et avec eux, en comprendre plus. »

Mrs Jordan hocha la tête devant la réponse de Kisara, impressionnée par ses capacités d'observation.

Mana croisa le regard de Kisara et leva le pouce.

Kisara lui rendit un sourire avec gratitude. Elle devrait remercier Mahad la prochaine fois qu'elle allait chez Kisara. Un frère aîné qui était devenu un respectable archéologue spécialisé dans l'Égypte, il venait pour dîner tous les Vendredi soirs (d'après Mana, il n'avait pas de vie en dehors du travail) et était heureux de répondre aux questions de Kisara le concernant.

Mrs Jordan se racla la gorge.

« Merci Kisara. Maintenant, qui peut me dire... »

* * *

Kisara s'affala lourdement sur son lit. Nettoyer, cuisine, trier des dossiers... la liste était sans fin. Et Régina semblait vouloir faire travailler Kisara jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans sa tombe et peut-être même plus.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur son bureau où une photo sembla lui rendre son regard.

_« Ne vas pas là, »_ se dit-elle. _« C'est du passé, ça n'a pas d'importance. »_

Kisara soupira tandis qu'elle se levait, s'approchait du bureau et prenait la photo encadrée.

Une petite fille avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus souriait avec deux garçons pris dans une partie d'échec. Le plus petit avait des cheveux et des yeux sombres avec un léger teint et un grand sourire tandis que l'aîné, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, souriait plus calmement en tenant une pièce d'échec blanche.

Kisara se rassit sur on lit, perdue dans ses pensées.

_« Mokuba... Seto... »_

Un jour, lorsqu'elle vivait à l'orphelinat, elle était tombée sur Mokuba assis sur une balançoire d'un air malheureux. Elle s'était assise et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait apprit que Seto et lui avaient perdu leur père et que personne ne voulait d'eux. Kisara se contenta d'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne son frère, mais elle dit à Mokuba qu'il pourrait toujours lui parler.

Et puis quelques jours plus tard, un groupe de garçons l'embêtait en l'insultant lorsque Seto s'interposa et leur donna à chacun un œil au beurre noir et une menace de mort s'ils pensaient encore l'embêter.

Cela va sans dire, ils ne dérangèrent plus Kisara.

Après cela, tous trois devinrent inséparables. Ils devinrent ses premiers amis. Ils jouaient ensembles et étaient inséparables.

Mokuba était le petit frère que Kisara n'avait jamais eu ou n'avait jamais su qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait se souvenir d'une fois où Mokuba avait avait fait un cauchemar, il s'était glissé dans son lit et mit en boule à côté d'elle comme un petit chaton. Il se tournait vers elle pour être réconforté et elle le laisser pleurer quand il en avait besoin.

Seto était une autre histoire. Il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées à plusieurs reprises, mais revenait ensuite avec un sourire. Il essayait de lui expliquer le Duel de Monstres mais elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre le jeu. Il lui racontait aussi son rêve de devenir un Duelliste suffisamment fort pour détenir la carte du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Ça l'intéressa, elle découvrit qu'ils partageaient un amour des dragons. D'une certaine façons, elle avait un lien différent avec Seto que celui familiale qu'elle partageait avec Mokuba.

Et puis, Gozaburo Kaiba était arrivé.

Les yeux de Kisara se plissèrent.

Quand Seto était venu lui dire que Mokuba et lui allaient partir immédiatement, elle était sous le choc et elle avait commencer à pleurer et l'étreindre en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Seto était de toute évidence mal à l'aise à essayer de la calmer et lui donna sa parole.

_« Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous verrons. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, je te le promet. »_

Après que les frères soient partis, les garçons étaient revenus se venger du temps perdu. Toutes les lettres qu'elle avait envoyé à Seto et Mokuba ne reçurent jamais aucune réponse. Elle avait commencer à se cacher dans le parc et avait rencontré James.

Les années passèrent, mais les frères étaient toujours dans le fond de ses pensées. Elle regardait les informations à la recherches des gros titre sur la Kaiba Corp, mais elle n'apprit pas beaucoup à l'exception que Seto reprit la compagnie après que Gozaburo se soit suicidé (des rumeurs disait que Seto l'avait poussé, mais elle ne croirait jamais ça).

Au cours de la première année de lycée, Seto avait été transféré au lycée de Domino et elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était comme si à la fois ses vœux de Noël et d'anniversaire étaient devenus vrais.

Kisara avait commencé à se diriger vers lui mais il lui avait donné le regard le plus froid qu'on puisse imaginer et était partit dans la direction opposée.

Très franchement, elle en fut anéantie.

Le gentil garçon qui la défendait et jouait si sincèrement avec elle était devenu un adolescent froid et amer dont le cœur s'était dessécher et était mort depuis longtemps (selon les mots de Mana).

_« À quoi est-ce que je pensais? À quoi servent les promesses lorsque tout le monde disparaît... »_

Elle se leva avec l'intention de poser la photo dans le tiroir, mais elle s'arrêta et reposa le cadre à son ancienne place. Son doigt caressa le cadre.

_« Il a laissé tomber. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas? »_

« KISARA !»

Kisara soupira, sentant presque la migraine venir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Régina? »

« Ma lotion spéciale est vide. Va à la boutique d'Ishizu et rapporte-moi en. Et assures-toi de prendre celui avec le ruban noir! »

Kisara hocha la tête, absorbant l'information qu'elle avait déjà comprise.

« D'accord, j'y vais. »

Kisara prit sa veste et sortit de sa chambre. Enfin, si elle avait de la chance, Mana serait toujours en train de finir ce qu'elle avait à faire à la boutique.

Elle se retourna une fois de plus vers la photo, en direction du petit garçon souriant aux yeux bleus.

« Elle se gifla mentalement, se détourna et sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

**Et voilàà ! Chapitre plus long que le premier mais avec plus d'infos.**

**Comme prévu, l'attitude de Kaiba est déplorable. A t-il vraiment oublié Kisara? Vous le saurez. La dispute entre Mana et Atem sera expliquée aussi.**

**Reviews ! Please ! S'ils vous plait! Par pitié! I beg you ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez**


	3. Magie du Millénium

**Chapitre 3 ! Plus long que les deux autres mais je l'aime bien! Il y a sûrement plein de choses qui vont vous intriguer, mais vous aurez les réponses en temps et en heure.**

**Merci Pouik pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir!**

**Disclaimers: Rien ne m'appartient! Si c'était le cas je serais riche et pourrais partir en voyage en Egypte, au Japon et en Nouvelle Zélande!^^**

* * *

_« C'est juste une boutique. Une boutique ordinaire. Malédictions, sortilèges et autres trucs de magie n'existent tout simplement pas! »_

Alors pourquoi tremblait-elle?

Kisara observa la petite boutique en face d'elle. En apparence, elle ne se différenciait pas de ses voisins (un café et un petit magasin de mode). La seule chose qui semblait attirer l'œil était en fait le symbole d'un œil géant dans une pyramide au-dessus des mots:_ « Boutique Magique du Millénium »._

L'apparence était assez inoffensive. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à craindre?

_« Oui, continue à te dire ça, Kisara. »_

Kisara soupira. Qui croyait t-elle duper?

La Boutique Magique de Millénium était gérée par les Ishtar, une famille qui était venue d'Égypte à Domino il y a quelques années. En fait, Marik Ishtar (le plus jeune des trois frères et sœur) était dans son lycée et avait une certaine réputation d'être un Duelliste, un rebelle et l'un des garçons les plus chauds de l'école ( Kisara ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait entendu Léna et Carrie l'avait mentionné dans leurs discussions sur les garçons sexy). Ishizu et Odion étaient ceux qui géraient la boutique. Ils avaient peut-être une apparence exotique pour la ville de Domino mais ils semblaient être de braves gens pour Kisara.

La boutique, en revanche, ou plutôt les produits qu'elle vendait, avaient une réputation mitigée.

D'un côté, il y avait des très bonnes histoires. Une fille qui y avait achetée une amulette pour ses études avait reçu les meilleures notes à son examen. Mana y avait aussi acheté une petite breloque qui avait supposément conjuré une tempête de neige la nuit précédent un gros devoir d'anglais (le pire sujet de Mana). La lotion que Kisara avait été envoyée chercher était ce que Régina jurait la faisait paraître aussi jeune.

Cependant, toute les histoires n'avaient pas des fins heureuses. Ushio Trudge avait brutalisé des gamins pour de l'argent avant de devoir être envoyé à l'hôpital psychiatrique après qu'une de ses victimes ait supposément utilisé un sort acheté dans cette boutique contre lui. Mrs. Chouno avait acheté un miroir dans cette boutique et avait immédiatement subi un changement d'attitude et une aversion des miroirs et du maquillage. Et Kisara n'oublierait jamais lorsque l'un des enfants avait été trouvé mort, pendu devant l'école, une petite figurine avec le symbole de l'œil du Millénium dans sa poche.

De telles histoires avait entraîné beaucoup de ragots et de spéculation sur les Ishtars. Une majorité du corps étudiant évitait la boutique comme les Plaies. C'était commune conviction que la famille était maudite et qu'Ishizu était une sorcière (non pas qu'ils disent ça en présence de Marik autrement, Kisara doutait qu'il serait encore à l'école).

Kisara n'était pas trop sure de quoi penser de cette boutique. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment acheté quoi que ce soit pour elle-même, mais les trucs ici, semblaient assez inoffensifs et ce n'était pas le seul endroit en ville où on pouvait acheter ce genre de choses.

Mais elle devait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux à propos de cette boutique qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Kisara secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées et ouvrit la porte qui fut accompagner d'une petite sonnette.

L'intérieur de la boutique avait certainement un contraste tranchant de l'extérieur. Les murs sombres offraient à la fois les ténèbres et un sentiment de chaleur. La plupart des images des images sur le mur étaient de l'ancienne Égypte et semblaient sortit tout droit de la tombe d'un Pharaon. Un mobile de lunes d'argent et d'étoiles d'or brillait au-dessus de sa tête. Sur des présentoirs en bois étaient exposés un assortiment d'objets apparemment inoffensifs: deux pendentifs exactement pareils, des statues d'anciens dieux et déesses, des bougies de toutes les couleurs, et des masques qui imitaient toutes sortes d'animaux. Une bibliothèque était entreposée près d'une vitrine qui contenait des couteaux incroyablement décorés. L'étagère à encens et huiles avait un petit bâton en train de brûler qui évoqua quelque chose de floral à Kisara. À côté de ça, il y avait les produits de soin pour la peau (dont les rumeurs disaient qu'il s'agissait de potions). Sur chaque bouteille était attaché un ruban de toutes les couleurs qu'elle pouvait imaginer...

… sauf noir.

_« Oh non... »_

Kisara baissa la tête, exaspérée. Ce n'était pas bon. Comment allait-elle expliquer cela à Régina? Elle pouvait déjà l'entendre râler...

« Kisara! Qu'est-e que tu fais ici? »

Kisara, prise par surprise, releva brusquement la tête et se tourna en direction du comptoir principal. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

Mahad sembla tout aussi heureux de la voir qu'Ishizu, qui sourit chaudement tandis que Ryou Necrophades semblait se concentrer sur des cartes sur le comptoir.

Juste au moment où Kisara atteignit le comptoir, Ryou aligna un groupe de cartes et se tourna vers Ishizu.

« C'est bon. Choisis-en une. »

Ishizu les examina pendant un moment avant d'en choisir une tout à gauche, en direction de Mahad et Kisara.

Ryou retourna la carte qui, pour lui, était à sa droite. Kisara n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressé dans la divination, mais Ryou était connu pour tremper dans l'occulte (et cela se voyait dans son deck de duel). L'image semblait être celle d'une roue sur un plateau de jeu.

« C'est la Roue du Destin, à l'endroit. »

Ishizu regarda Ryou avec interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

Ryou lui offrit un petit sourire.

« En définitive, cela veut dire que tu auras de la chance bientôt, lorsque tu t'y attendras le moins. »

L'expression de Ryou changea alors d'heureux à quelque peu confus.

« Juste par curiosité, à quelle question voulait-tu que les cartes répondre, exactement? »

Ishizu sembla prise de court.

« Heu... et bien... »

Elle remarqua ensuite Kisara en train de la regarder avec curiosité et sembla sauter sur l'occasion de changer de sujet.

« Je suis désolée, Kisara. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? »

Kisara lui sourit. C'était la Ishizu qu'elle connaissait. Avant de reprendre la gérance de la boutique, Ishizu avait fait un petit stage dans l'entreprise de Régina (ce qui, en dépit de son talent pour la couture et la conception des vêtements, avait coupé net son envie de faire une carrière de mode). Régina faisait appel à Ishizu de temps en temps pour quelques projets spéciaux qu'Ishizu acceptait surtout pour l'argent. Kisara était souvent appelée à tout aller chercher ce qui avait amené ces deux âmes à s'apitoyer sur Régina. Ishizu avait une douce aura de grande sœur qui était tout aussi réconfortante pour elle que l'était devenue la présence de Mana.

Kisara hocha la tête.

« Régina m'avait envoyée chercher la lotion avec le ruban noir, mais il n'y en a plus. »

Ishizu laissa échapper un profond soupir. Elle connaissait bien la personnalité perfectionniste de Régina et ses crises de diva.

« Attend ici. Je suis sûre d'en avoir à l'étage. »

Avant qu'Ishizu ne se tourne pour partie, les yeux de Kisara s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle se souvenait de l'autre raison qui l'amenait ici.

« Ah oui, au fait, est-ce que Mana est toujours ici? Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait passer par ici avant de rentrer chez elle. »

Ishizu réfléchit pendant un minute avant de pencher la tête.

« Désolée, Mana est rentrée il y a environ une heure. »

La visage de Mahad se tordit de colère.

« Elle quoi! Elle m'a envoyé un texto disant que j'étais supposé venir la chercher ici! »

Ishizu haussa les épaules avant de disparaître derrière le rideau recouvrant la porte de derrière.

Les doigts de Mahad se crispèrent tandis qu'il laissait échapper un soupir.

« Je vais la tuer. »

Kisara sourit avec indulgence.

« Bien sûr! Et Régina va enfin avoir un cœur et faire don de tout son argent à une œuvre de charité! »

Mahad la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Quoi? Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable? »

« Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois je t'ai entendu dire ça? Vois le bon côté, ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que lorsqu'elle avait teint tous tes sous-vêtements en rose. »

Mahad secoua la tête avec un piteux sourire.

« Les gars de ma classe de sport ne m'ont jamais laissé oublier ça. »

Tous deux partagèrent un petit rire. Être l'amie de Mana l'avait conduite à en savoir long sur ses blagues sur Mahad (et qui étaient documentées dans le carnet de Mana) et certaines qu'elle prévoyait. La préférée de Kisara était quand Mana avait mit le feu à Mahad pendant un tournoi de Duel de Monstres. Elle avait une fois demandé à Mana pourquoi elle faisait tout cela et Mana avait répondu que Mahad était trop sérieux et avait besoin de te détendre.

Kisara secoua sa tête.

« Je veux dire, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir de si embarrassant à s'arrêter à la boutique? »

Le visage de Mahad perdit toute expression pendant un moment avant de prendre une teinte rouge vif dont Kisara n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle existait, et il entouré d'une aura ardente. Il gronda légèrement.

« Je vais VRAIMENT la tuer, cette fois! »

Kisara le fixa avec une légère appréhension.

_« Oh, mon dieu. Après mure réflexion, peut-être que je ne veux pas savoir. »_

Ryou semblait partager son avis tandis qu'il se tournait vers Kisara dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

« Alors, Mana m'a dit que vous irez toutes les deux au Bal Masqué, la semaine prochaine? »

Kisara soupira.

« Non, je n'y vais pas. Avec ma chance, Régina va trouver quelque travail qui a besoin d'être fait et qui prendra toute la nuit. Mais c'est très bien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un avec qui aller. En plus, je n'ai pas de costume. »

Les yeux de Ryou s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« C'est vraiment dommage. »

Kisara hocha la tête.

Le Bal Masqué était la plus grande fête de l'année scolaire et était tenu au Country Club de Domino. Si vous deviez vous rendre à un seul événement scolaire qui n'était pas lié aux sports, c'était à celui-là que vous alliez. C'était comme le bal de fin d'année mélangé avec les costumes et concours d'Halloween. Surtout celui du meilleur costume. Cela devenait une mode parmi les Duellistes de venir déguisé en leur Duel de Monstres préférés.

Ce n'était pas que Kisara ne voulait pas y aller. Au contraire. Mais l'année dernière, elle avait été submergée par quelques unes des fiches de travail de Régina (Léna et Carrie avaient été autorisées à y aller habillées en sorcières identiques). En plus, elle était une sorte de proscrite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien y faire?

Ryou remarqua que Kisara était perdue dans ses pensées et afficha un sourire compréhensif. Il comprenait, étant quelque peu proscrit lui-même. En dépit d'être ami avec Atem et Yugi Muto (ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Mana le connaissait si bien), on le regardait un peu bizarrement à cause du fait qu'il trempait dans l'occulte.

Non pas que quiconque irait dire ces choses là à voix haute. Du moins, pas devant son frère, Bakura Necrophades. Kisara n'avait vu le jumeau le plus assuré en colère qu'une seule fois et le souvenir qu'elle en gardait lui donnait encore des frissons dans le dos.

Elle décida de changer de sujet.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Ryou ramassa les cartes sur le comptoir et les mélangea tandis qu'il répondait.

« Marik et Bakura voulait aller à un concert ce soir, et Marik m'a demandé de couvrir son quart à la boutique. En retour, je garde l'argent qu'il aurait gagné. Ça a été lent, alors Ishizu m'a demandé si je pouvais lui lire sa fortune. »

« Hum... » fit Kisara. « Ishizu ne semble pas être le genre à demander ce genre de truc. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle avait une sorte de sixième sens, elle-même. »

Ryou hocha la tête avant que ses yeux ne se mettent soudain à briller.

« Hé! Est-ce que tu veux que je lise ta fortune? »

Kisara se montra du doigt.

« La mienne? Vraiment? »

Ryou hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Ça ne me dérange pas de le faire aux gens. »

Kisara alla derrière le comptoir et sourit. Qu'avait-elle à perdre?

« D'accord. »

« D'abord, est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse une lecture avec des cartes normales ou avec des cartes de Duel de Monstres? »

Les sourcils de Kisara s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Tu peux lires les fortunes des gens avec des cartes de Duel de Monstres? »

« Oui, même si c'est un petit peu plus compliqué. J'en sais beaucoup sur les cartes et leurs facultés spéciales alors, je peux t'en donner la signification. »

Kisara réfléchit pendant une fraction de seconde avant de décider.

« Duel de Monstres, alors. »

Ryou lui offrit un petit hochement de tête, tandis qu'il plaçait les cartes de tarot traditionnelles dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et sortit son deck. Il mélangea le deck plusieurs fois et sépara les cartes en différents groupes avant de les regrouper à nouveau.

Il déposa ensuite trois cartes en une ligne et en posa une autre au-dessus.

Ryou retourna les trois cartes en premier. Il les désigna chacune du doigt et donna leur signification.

« Cette carte représente ton passé: Amitié Étincelante. Cela montre que tu avais une forte amitié dans le passé. Cependant, la carte est à l'envers, donc il semble que cette relation ait mal terminé. »

Les pensées de Kisara se tournèrent vers Mokuba et Seto. Cela se qualifiait certainement mal finir.

« La carte du milieu représente ton présent: Changement de Cœur. Tu es une personne dont la véritable nature semble impossible à connaître. Douce pour certains, effrayante pour d'autres. Tu sembles être dans des circonstances bien au delà de ton contrôle. »

Kisara acquiesça mentalement.

_« La dernière partie est définitivement vraie. Mais je ne sais pas pour la première. »_

« La dernière carte représente ton futur: La Carte du Jeune Amoureux. Cela signifie que tu es sur le point de faire des progrès dans ta vie amoureuse avec la personne spéciale à ton cœur. »

Les yeux de Ryou s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela vienne pour toi. »

Kisara regarda la carte avec une surprise égale.

« Moi non plus. »

_« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Personne n'a jamais flirté avec avec moi et je n'ai personne de spécial... »_

Kisara désigna alors la carte au-dessus de celles révélées.

« Alors, à quoi sert cette carte? »

« Cette carte est comme une sorte d'indice pour savoir comment tu pourrais amener ce futur à exister. »

Ryou retourna alors la carte et tous deux laissèrent échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

C'était le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.

Kisara fut la première à briser le silence d'une voix agitée.

« Heu... Ryou.. quand as-tu obtenu un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus? »

Ryou secoua rapidement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à moi. Ce doit être à Kaiba. »

Ryou se calma avec une profonde inspiration.

« Ça mit à part, je peux te dire ce que cela veut dire. Crois en ta force, tu en as plus que tu ne croies. Ou bien cela pourrait dire que le dragon est chanceux pour toi. »

Kisara fixa le dragon d'un air pensif.

_« Alors, est-ce que mon rêve la nuit dernière essayait de me dire quelque chose? »_

BEEP !

Kisara prit son téléphone et lut le texto.

**Si tu es tjrs dehors, passe prendre mes affaires au pressing !**

**Régina**

Kisara soupira et remarqua que Ryou était devenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Et bien, merci pour la lecture. Est-ce que ça va? »

Ryou tremblait violemment.

« Non. Kaiba est très protecteur de ses Dragons Blancs. »

Kisara ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ryou semblait tomber en morceaux.

« Et alors? »

« Et alors il faut que je lui rende avant qu'il pense que Bakura le lui a volé, ou pire! Dis à Ishizu que je dois y aller! C'est une question de vie ou de mort! »

Ryou se sauva, laissant derrière lui un nuage de poussière. Kisara et Mahad (qui était sortit de ses sombres pensées), regardèrent l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs partir avec des visages vides d'expression.

C'est qu'Ishizu revint de derrière le rideau avec, dans les mains, une bouteille avec un ruban noir. Elle scanna la boutique des yeux.

« Et voilà. Elle était sous les nouveaux modèles sur lesquels je travaillais pour le costume de Marik. Où est Ryou? »

« Il devait partir. »

Ishizu haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que c'est tout aussi bien ainsi. Je ferme dans une heure, de toute façon. Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre? »

Kisara secoua la tête avec un soupir.

« Non, je dois passer prendre les affaires de Régina au pressing. »

Mahad leva la main.

« Je vais te conduire, étant donné que ma sœur est absente pour le moment. »

Kisara acquiesça avec reconnaissance.

« Merci. »

Mahad se tourna vers Ishizu.

« Merci pour les livres sur les Prêtres d'Amon-Ra »

Ishizu hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Aucun problème. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Tous deux hochèrent la tête tandis qu'il sortirent de la boutique au son de la sonnette.

Le sourire d'Ishizu changea pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers le rideau.

« Ils sont partis, tu peux sortir, maintenant. »

Mana sortit de derrière le rideau avec un soupir soulagé. Son visage eut une expression quelque peu sérieuse.

« Dieu merci. Alors, tu peux t'en charger? »

Ishizu hocha la tête.

« Les robes ne sont pas un problème et je peux faire les masques et les accessoires tout aussi facilement. Je suis surprise que ta mère te laisser porter cette robe. Elle m'a toujours semblé tellement conservatrice. »

Le rire mal à l'aise de Mana dit à Ishizu tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sur le sujet.

Ishizu soupira avant de donner à Mana un regard curieux.

« Et qu'est-ce que ta mère va t-elle me payer pour cela? »

Mana lui offrit un clin d'œil et répondit d'une voix chantante.

« Tu verras... »

_« Ce que Mahad ne sait pas ne lui feras pas de mal. »_

* * *

« ATCHOUM ! »

Kisara regarda avec inquiétude Mahad sur la siège du conducteur.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Mahad renifla légèrement avant de tressaillir.

« Oui. Mana est probablement en train de penser à une nouvelle blague qu'elle va me faire subir. »

Kisara hocha la tête avec compréhension et sympathie.

* * *

**Et voilà ! ça vous a plut? J'espère que oui, en tout cas. **

**Dans ce chapitre, j'aime beaucoup toute la partie ou Ryou lit sa fortune à Kisara.**

**Laissez des commentaires !**


	4. Caché au Plus Profond

**Chapitre 4 ! Plus court que le précédent, mais ça change, c'est sympa, étant donné que j'ai enfin terminé mon autre fic qui était en cours depuis plusieurs mois^^**

**Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé traduire ce chapitre, et vous comprendrez vite pourquoi... Mais on arrivera bientôt au coeur de l'histoire et là, ce sera mieux^^. Les premiers chapitres sont un avant-goût et servent à placer le contexte.**

**Disclaimers: Tout est la propriété de Disney, Kazuki Takahashi et Valkyrie Elysia. Jene fais que traduire.**

* * *

« Mlle Kingsley! »

Kisara se redressa sur sa chaise avec un grognement et une expression endormie. Son professeur chauve de chimie, Mr. Symmank, avec ses lunettes qui lui donnait un air de grenouille, la fixait avec irritation.

« Quoi? »

Mr. Symmank gémit.

« Quel est le nom correct pour les éléments non métallique du groupe 7A du tableau périodique? »

Kisara se frotta les yeux, vraiment désireuse de retourner à sa sieste. La Chimie avait tendance à être très ennuyeuse et elle n'était pas la seule à s'endormir en classe. En fait, elle pouvait apercevoir Joey Wheeler du coin de l'œil en train de ronfler, tandis que Bakura Necrophades était en train de gribouiller sur son visage.

« Halogènes. »

Mr. Symmank hocha la tête.

« Correct, cependant cela ne vous excuse pas de dormir pendant mon cours, Mlle Kingsley. Je vous suggère de vous coucher tôt, ce soir. »

Kisara hocha la tête, sachant parfaitement que cela n'arriverait pas. Régina avait été quelque peu fâchée qu'elle soir revenue un peu tard avec la lotion et ses affaires. En conséquence, elle fut chargée de trier tous les papiers financiers de l'entreprise de stylisme de Régina. Ceci, en addition des habituelles corvées et devoirs avait privé Kisara de son sommeil.

Mana avait certainement remarqué. Elle avait prit sur elle de garder Kisara éveillée autant que possible en cours, mais elle avait Anglais pendant que Kisara avait Chimie pour la dernière classe de la journée.

DRING !

Mr. Symmank se redressa avec le retentissement de la sonnerie tandis que les élèves se levaient avec impatience pour partir. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la classe avant de finalement fixer Bakura (dont l'air innocent ne trompait personne) et Joey qui semblait émerger de sa sieste.

« Mr Necrophades, je préférerais que vous laissiez votre expression artistique en dehors de mon cours. Mr. Wheeler, je vous suggère de regarder dans le miroir près de l'évier et de vous souvenir pourquoi on ne s'endort pas en classe.

Joey afficha une expression d'incompréhension et marcha vers l'évier dans le coin supérieur gauche de la pièce, au départ trop endormi pour remarque le monocle fait au marqueur, la moustache italienne et quelques légers graffitis fais sur la joue droite.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

« BAKURA ! »

Kisara laissa échapper un petit gloussement avant d'attraper ses affaires et de passer la porte afin d'éviter l'évidente sanglante confrontation sur le point d'éclater.

* * *

« Alors, Marik est un sept, c'est ça? »

Léna acquiesça en direction de Carrie.

« Il perd des ponts pour cette sorcière comme sœur. Ryou a le même score mais Bakura est à six à cause de son sale caractère. Yugi est juste mignon, alors Téa peut le garder. Atem est bien plus chaud. Wheeler est mignon de façon idiote, mais comment il a retenu l'attention de Mai Valentine est un mystère pour moi.

Kisara soupira tandis qu'elle absorbait toutes les informations derrière un mur, là où elles ne pouvaient pas la voir. Ce n'était pas la première conversation sur «les gars sexy » qu'elle surprenait ses demi-sœurs à avoir (les scores changeaient constamment), mais le niveau de divertissement était le même que celui d'aller chez le dentiste.

Apparemment, Brittany pensait la même chose.

« Ça suffit. Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas arrêter et vous concentrer sur un seul gars? »

Kisara grimaça à la pensée d'être d'accord avec Brittany Middleton. Tout aussi effrayant et perturbant que cette saleté de Twilight que ses sœurs lisait.

**(AN: J'aime Twilight, mais apparemment, pas Valkyrie Elysia)**

Brittany Middleton était comme si avait amené une poupée Barbie à la vie et avait remplacé son doux cœur par celui vide et noir du diable en personne. Des cheveux blonds couleur plage, des yeux bleus profonds, une peau bronzée allant avec une figure pleine de courbes cachait l'incarnation démoniaque de sa personnalité. De planter des rumeurs jusqu'à l'humiliation publique pure et simple, Brittany en était capable.

Une reine de glace, Brittany avait, pour une quelconque raison, autorisé Léna et Carrie à trainer avec elle, telles des abeilles autours de leur reine. Elle s'appuyait aussi sur elles pour mettre en place un peu de cette humiliation, ce qui était comment Kisara connaissait la vraie nature de Brittany, étant donné que Léna et Carrie parlait en général de leurs plan lorsqu'elle croyait que Kisara ne pouvait pas les entendre.

Ce qui était inconfortable pour elle pour une bonne raison. L'année dernière, avant la grosse dispute qui avait séparé Atem et Mana, le Trio avait décidé de prendre Mana pour cible. Une photo de Mana dans une chemise de nuit qui ne cachait presque rien avait été affichée dans toute l'école avec le mot PUTE en travers de la photo. Mana n'avait jamais parlé de cette fois là, mais sa mère avait dit à Kisara à quel point cela avait été dur pour sa fille.

Autant qu'elle savait, le Groupe des Duellistes n'avait autrement pas été touché (même si elles jasaient sur eux derrière leurs dos).

Non que quiconque à l'école se soit jamais plaint de Brittany. C'était le lycée et personne ne rapportait. De plus, elle était belle et riche. Les malchanceux ne disaient jamais rien et les chanceux l'admiraient de loin. Les garçons la voulaient et les filles voulaient être elle.

Léna foudroya légèrement Brittany du regard.

« Et bien tout le monde n'a pas ses vues sur l'intouchable. »

Brittany eut un sourire narquois.

« Tu parles comme si tu ne croies pas que je peux l'avoir. »

Carrie regarda Brittany, choquée.

« Mais Kaiba... »

Kisara se sentit ancrée dans le sol, n'osant même pas respirer. Comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ça, avant. Elle l'avait entendu bien trop souvent et à chaque fois, cela produisait la même réponse.

Brittany continua, inconsciente de son tourment intérieur.

« Seto n'est pas de taille contre moi. Faites-moi confiance. J'ai le meilleur costume pour le Bal Masqué et Seto ne sera pas capable de détacher son regard de moi. Aucun homme ne peut me dire non. »

La paralysie momentanée de Kisara s'acheva tandis qu'elle fuyait de son emplacement ce qui alerta les trois qu'elles avaient un auditeur.

Elle courut aussi loin qu'elle put et haleta derrière un mur à l'extérieur du bâtiment. On dirait qu'elle avait de la chance pour une fois...

« Bien, bien, bien, regardez ce que nous avons là. Notre petit monstre des neiges. »

Elle avait parlé trop tôt.

Kisara commença à trembler tandis que Brittany la fixait comme un crapaud regarderait une grosse mouche bien juteuse. Léna et Carrie semblaient favorable quelque soit ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire à leur demi-sœur.

Dans les lois d'injustice de l'univers, Brittany avait prit Kisara en grippe. Elle avait traversé beaucoup de choses humiliantes dans le passé, de public comme déverser des boîtes de peinture noire sur elle, jusqu'à des menaces créatives en privé.

Kisara n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Brittany la haïssait. Peut-être avait-elle simplement besoin de rendre quelqu'un misérable pour être heureuse.

Brittany pinça légèrement ses lèvres.

« Rappelez moi pourquoi votre mère a épousé son père, déjà? »

Léna acquiesça en reniflant.

« Je sais. Ça fait des années que je me le demande. »

Carrie scanna les alentours au cas où un professeur serait en train de regarder. Elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre.

« La voie est libre. »

Brittany afficha un sourire mauvais en tournant autour de Kisara, détaillant tout. Elle pencha la tête pendant une seconde, pensive.

« Et bien tu sais ce que ça signifie... je me sens l'âme violette, aujourd'hui. »

Elle tendit alors sa jambe et fit trébucher Kisara sur le sol, la faisant s'écorcher les genoux.

Carrie lui tendit un soda au raisin de son sac à dos, et Brittany acquiesça en hochant la tête. Elle l'ouvrit et renversa tout le soda sur Kisara et en particulier sur ses cheveux.

Elle donna à Kisara le regard de dégoût réservé juste pour elle et serait plus loin jusqu'à ce que...

« KISARA ! »

Toutes quatre tressaillirent pour voir une Mana pas contente du tout en train de foudroyer les trois du regard comme la vermine qu'elles étaient. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers Kisara et l'aida à se relever. Elle se retournait pour partir lorsque Brittany ajouta quelque chose.

« Tiens, tiens, est-ce que ce n'est pas la victime devenue protectrice? Et moi qui pensait que tu en pouvais rien faire sans Atem pour te soutenir. Comme si ça ne pouvait être plus évident. »

Kisara regarda Mana, confuse, tandis que cette dernière se crispa et s'éloigna immédiatement.

Elles étaient à une sûre distance de sécurité avant que Mana ne dise un autre mot.

« Est-ce qu'elles t'ont blessée? »

Kisara sentit les larmes monter en elle et commencer à inonder ses yeux saphir.

« Elles m'ont fait tomber et m'ont renverser du soda dessus, mais à part ça, je vais bien. »

Mana plongea son regard dans celui de Kisara avec sévérité.

« Tu ne vas pas bien. Je sais quand tu mens, tu te souviens? »

Kisara se serra plus près de Mana avant d'entendre une voix.

« Mana? »

Toutes deux se retournèrent pour voir Atem et le reste du Groupe des Duellistes quelques peu choqués par l'apparence de Kisara. Téa, Yugi, Joey (qui s'était débarrassé des dessins au marqueur), Duke, Tristan, les frères Necrophades, Marik et...

Kisara enfouit sa tête dans Mana. Elle ne voulait pas qu'IL la voit comme ça! Il ne pouvait pas!

Mana répondit à la question en suspens avec un regard noir protecteur en direction d'Atem, ce qui le fit reculer légèrement. Elle tourna ensuite son entière attention vers Kisara et continua de caresser ses cheveux et de la calmer alors qu'elles s'éloignaient toutes deux.

Laissant le reste du Groupe silencieux comme tous les trente-six du mois.

* * *

« Tu crois que tu vas suffisamment bien pour sortir, maintenant? »

Kisara hocha la tête vers Mana, se sentant plus calme, ayant évacué toutes les larmes de son système.

Les deux meilleurs amies s'étaient enfermées dans les toilettes. Une fille y était entré plus tôt, mais en était tout de suite ressortie quand elle avait remarqué dans quel état était Kisara.

Kisara avait simplement pleuré et reniflé pendant que Mana se contentait de la tenir. Une des grandes qualités de Mana était qu'elle ne disait pas à quelqu'un qu'elle allait bien quand cette personne ne l'était clairement pas. Elle se contentait de s'asseoir et de la laisser pleurer.

C'était une des façons qui avait fait que Mana et Kisara s'étaient aussi bien connectées. Mana savait exactement comment répondre à ce que Kisara traversait tandis que Kisara était douée pour se souvenir des choses que Mana avait oublié de faire, ou donner sa contribution à l'une des nouvelles blagues de Mana.

Elles s'emboitaient.

Kisara prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je en sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens pire que d'habitude. »

Elle pouvait supporter les médisances que les trois disaient sur elle, mais pourquoi, lorsqu'on en venait à Brittany désirant Seto Kaiba, ressentait-elle autant de douleur et de misère? Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui appartenait, il ne se souvenait même pas qu'elle existait!

Mana observa Kisara et lui lança un regard direct et déterminé, prenant sa décision.

« Alors, tu vas venir chez moi. Ce soir. »

Kisara commença à protester.

« Mais... »

Le regard de Mana augmenta son niveau d'intensité.

« PAS DE MAIS. »

* * *

**Je déteste Brittany Middleton ! Franchement, ce doit être le personnage que je Haït le plus dans cette histoire!... Non pas qu'elle ait une grande compétition... J'ai détesté traduire ce passage où elle martyrise Kisara et apparemment, Valkyrie Elysia a détesté l'écrire aussi^^**

**Sinon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Laissez encore des commentaires, comme d'habitude!**

**On arrivera bientôt aux chapitres plus intéressants. Juste pour info: Il y a 25 chapitres dans cette fic, alors je vous laisse vous rendre compte que je suis loin d'avoir fini^^**


	5. Une Soirée Pyjama et un Tournoi

**Chapitre 5 ! Ce chapitre et le suivant seront assez courts, mais j'aime bien celui-ci!^^ J'espère qu'il vous plairas!**

**Disclaimers : Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais pas de copyright... etc...**

* * *

Kisara tritura la manche de la sombre chemise de nuit avec hésitation en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne dérange pas que j'emprunte les vêtements de ta mère pour ce soir? Étant donné qu'elle est partie avec ton père pour leur seconde lune de miel? »

Mana revint dans la pièce vêtue de la combinaison d'un tee-shirt blanc avec un cœur rouge cousu de quelques fissures noires (Kisara pense que c'est le logo d'un des groupes préféré de Mana) et un short d'un bleu miteux, tout en portant un bol de popcorns. Elle jeta à Kisara un regard incrédule.

« Tu plaisantes? Ma mère t'adore. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter que je n'ai aucune amie fille. En plus, tu as en quelque sorte aidé ma note d'anglais. »

Kisara eut un léger sourire.

Mana et sa mère se ressemblait vraiment beaucoup, la seule différence était leurs cheveux ( ceux de Mana étaient bruns alors que ceux de sa mère étaient noirs). Néanmoins, leurs personnalités ne pouvaient être plus différentes. Alors que Mana avait l'attitude détendue et blagueuse de son père, sa mère était aussi sérieuse qu'on pouvait l'être. Elle était la tête de la discipline dans la maison et une sévère femme d'affaires. Cela va sans dire, la mère et la fille ne voyaient pas toujours les choses du même œil.

Lorsque Mana avait invité Kisara chez elle pour la première fois, cette dernière était incroyablement nerveuse. Elle n'avait jamais été chez une amie auparavant, et les discours de Mana rendait sa mère intimidante. Elle fut agréablement surprise d'être accueillie chaleureusement. La mère et la fille étaient similaires dans leur honnête affection pour elle, ce qui avait apparemment amélioré leur relation.

Cependant, la déclaration de Mana amena une question sur un sujet dont Kisara évitait généralement de s'approcher.

« Alors, tu n'étais pas vraiment proche de Téa Gardner? »

Mana considéra la question avant de secouer la tête.

« Pas particulièrement. Elle était surtout l'amie de Yugi et d'Atem et ensuite, elle était la mienne. Quand au reste des filles, je ne les voyait pas autant. Mai aime vraiment Joey mais elle est un peu intimidante, au début. Rebecca est sympa, mais elle peut être un peu une «Mlle-je-sais-tout». Sérénity vit dans une autre ville. Je ne me suis jamais entendu très bien avec les filles. J'ai toujours été un garçon manqué. »

Kisara eut un petit rire, en se souvenant de la remarque de Mahad sur le fait que, au contraire de la plupart des filles qui prétendaient être des princesses, Mana prétendait être un savant fou. Aussi en 6e, en cours de science, alors que la plupart des filles étaient horrifiées à l'idée d'ouvrir une grenouille (Kisara incluse), Mana avait fait deux dissections. Cet amour des sciences avait poussé Mana à vouloir se diriger dans ce domaine après le lycée.

Kisara, de l'autre côté, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie ou comment payer pour une université. Régina payerait-elle pour que Kisara y aille? Elle en doutait fortement.

Mana claqua des doigts devant le visage de Kisara. Elle avait réalisé que cette dernière c'était encore perdue dans ses pensées. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Cependant, je pense qu'ils t'apprécieraient. »

Kisara perdit toute expression pendant un moment. De quoi parlait-elle?

Mana eut un petit rire face au silence de Kisara.

« Je veux dire, Téa, Mai, Rebecca, Joey, Yugi et tous les autres. S'ils te connaissaient comme je te connais, j'ai le sentiment que tu serais une nouvelle addition pour le Groupe des Duellistes. »

Kisara ne savait pas quoi dire. Outre que ce scénario n'arriverait jamais même dans un million d'années. Elle avait peut-être été dans certaines de leurs classes, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le moindre contact avec eux.

Cependant, depuis que Mana et elle étaient devenues amies, il y avait des fois où elle avait surprit au moins l'un d'entre eux avec ses yeux sur elle (Seto n'avait jamais regardé). Comme si demandant silencieusement, « qu'est-ce que Mana peut bien voir chez quelqu'un comme toi? »

Elle se souvenait lorsqu'elle avait surprit le regard d'Atem Muto sur elle. C'était pendant le déjeuner. Mana et elle étaient si absorbées dans leur conversation que le monde entier ne semblait être d'aucune conséquence. Et puis Mana avait décidé d'utiliser les toilettes et Kisara s'était retrouvée seule et de retour à la réalité. Elle avait laissé vagabondé ses yeux autour d'elle par ennui, lorsqu'elle avait sentit un soudain frisson derrière elle. Elle s'était retournée pour faire face à un regard noir d'Atem qui l'avait prise par surprise.

C'était la première foi qu'elle voyait Atem Muto sans tous ses amis avec seulement son frère Yugi avec lui, mais les yeux d'Atem étaient complètement sur elle.

Kisara avait reçu beaucoup de regards mauvais dans sa vie mais elle devait admettre que celui d'Atem était un des plus intimidants. Des yeux pourpre royal mêlés de rouge, plissés dans ce qui pouvait facilement être défini dans son esprit comme du dégoût.

Elle ne pensa pas, ne respira, ni ne bougea.

Yugi remarqua ce que faisait son frère et le fit se détourner. Il lui envoya un petit sourire désolé.

Mana revint quelques instants plus tard et remarqua le changement immédiat. Elle essaya de lui en faire avouer la raison mais Kisara ne bougea pas.

Kisara n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il voudrait jamais essayer de la connaître, et ses amis le suivrait dans cette voie.

Mais était-ce du dégoût?

La question en suspens était encore revenue dans son esprit. Tout ce qu'elle avait jamais entendu à propos d'Atem Muto que ce soit de Mahad ou de Mana en passant avait été principalement favorable. Il ne semblait pas comme Brittany qui pouvait haïr quelqu'un sans raison valable.

Alors quoi?

SNAP !

Kisara cligna rapidement des yeux tandis que Mana la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Tu recommences. Alors, comme la Méchante Sorcière de la Mode a t-elle prit la nouvelle, alors? »

Kisara tressaillit.

« Pas bien. Quand je rentrerais, je vais probablement subir une de nos... «DISCUSSIONS ».

Mana haussa les épaules et passa le popcorn à Kisara.

« Ah, bien, on verra ça quand on y sera. Ce soir, « La Momie » nous attends! »

Kisara eut un petit rire.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu ironique que ton film préféré soit celui que ton frère déteste le plus, alors que c'est lui l'Égyptologue? »

Mana haussa les épaules.

« Que puis-je dire? J'aime ce que j'aime. Mahad se plaint juste de l'inexactitude historique. J'ai essayé de lui dire que Hollywood utilisait ce terme TRÈS librement. »

« MANA ! »

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir Mahad en train de descendre l'escalier, mettant son manteau et sur le point de partir. ÉVIDEMMENT, elles remarquèrent aussi quelque chose d'autre, mais ne le dirent pas. Mana lança un regard à Kisara qui le lui rendit avec un visage impassible.

Mahad ne remarqua pas l'échange silencieux et regarda simplement l'écran, qui était sur le menu principal, avec un léger dégoût.

« Tu regarde ça? »

Mana leva les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que je me suis plainte lorsque tu nous as fais sortir tous les deux en douce pour que tu puisse avoir ton auteur préféré te signer un autographe dans le nouveau livre de cette série? »

Mahad y réfléchit un moment.

« Non. »

Mana lui indiqua donc de partir avec un mouvement de la main droite.

« Alors tais-toi et laisse-nous regarder. J'adore les films d'action romantiques. Même si je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami pour aller avec. »

Mahad la regarda avec interrogation.

« Mais est-ce que tu ne vas pas regarder le tournoi, ce soir? Tu regardes toujours... »

Mana foudroya son frère du regard.

« Oui, mon frère? »

Mahad se flétrit devant le regard venimeux que sa sœur lui lança.

« Rien. »

Kisara offrit à Mahad un sourire compréhensif ce qui le fit seulement secouer la tête. Kisara avait une fois demandé à Mahad pourquoi Mana était si en colère contre Atem et il lui avait répondu qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était tout aussi confus qu'elle. Il avait toujours considéré Yugi et Atem comme ses jeunes frères officieux. Se trouver entre deux personnes auxquelles vous teniez était délicat.

Mana retourna son attention sur l'écran.

« De toute façon, tu vas le voir avant le match, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi regarder quand tu vas tout me raconter demain matin? »

Mahad fit « Hum » avant que Mana n'ajoute autre chose.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas sain de ne sortir pour le plaisir seulement pour des Tournois de Duels de Monstres? »

Mahad se tourna vers sa sœur avec un regard agacé.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de m'amuser. »

« Vraiment? Étant donné que tu as surtout fait des heures supplémentaires au musée, et si ce n'est pas ça, c'est ta Thèse. Comment est-ce possible que tu puisses connaître quatre langages différents, puisse arguer avec des professeurs et autres sceptiques farouchement opposés contre toi, et pourtant ne soit pas capable de parler à une fille sans bégayer comme un élève de primaire avec un problème d'élocution à moins que ça ne concerne l'Ancienne Égypte? »

Le ton de Mana frappa juste car il perça vivement Mahad et on pouvait dire que c'était aller trop loin. Il gronda et passa la porte.

Mana se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Sélectif lâche. D'ailleurs, je sais comment ça va se terminer. »

Kisara regarda Mana, surprise.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça? »

« Simplement parce que c'est déjà arrivé avant. Ce sera un match serré, mais Atem répliquera de façon inattendu et gagnera. La seule personne qui puisse lui donner du fil à retordre, c'est Yugi. »

Kisara était toujours légèrement confuse.

« Si c'est vrai, pourquoi Yugi ne fait-il pas de duel? »

« Yugi est assez timide, la plupart du temps. Ils ne s'affrontent vraiment qu'en privé. En plus, tous deux ont assez de problèmes avec les fan-girls d'Atem et n'ont pas besoin d'en doubler le nombre. Par ailleurs, ces pauvres filles ne saurait pas ce qui les a frappé une fois que Téa en aurait finit avec elles. »

Mana se tourna vers l'écran, et appuya sur Lecture.

Kisara fit de même.

« Tu croies qu'on aurait dû dire quelque chose? »

Mana eut un sourire narquois, imaginant son expression tandis qu'il réalisait.

« Naann ! Il s'en rendra compte quand il sera là-bas! »

* * *

« Bonne chance ! »

Atem hocha la tête en direction de son frère et prit une profonde inspiration. Non qu'il ait jamais été nerveux avant un duel.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir compter sur la chance? »

Atem lança un sourire narquois à Seto Kaiba qui se trouvait dans un coin des coulisses pour les duellistes concourant ce soir. Il avait présentement les bras croisés et affichant un sourire suffisant.

« C'est drôle. Ne devrais-tu pas considérer la chance pour t'assurer que je ne t'inflige pas une défaite trop cuisante? »

Seto ne recula pas devant les mots d'Atem. Il ne le faisait jamais, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de l'arène.

« Nous verrons. »

« DÉSOLÉ ! JE SUIS EN RETARD ! »

Les trois duellistes (même si l'un ne l'était qu'en privé) se retournèrent pour voir Mahad qui s'était précipité à travers la porte et haletait comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Ils virent aussi quelque chose d'inhabituel mais décidèrent d'en parler une fois que Mahad se serait remit.

«... ha... circulation... était mauvaise... ha... suis venu... dès que je pouvais... »

Atem regarda Mahad, pour la première fois légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que Mana... »

Mahad secoua la tête.

« Non. Kisara et elle font une soirée pyjama, ce soir. Elle ne vas pas non plus regarder à la télé. »

Atem eut l'air légèrement déconcerté.

Yugi soupira.

« C'est ta faute. »

Atem soupira à son tour.

« Je sais... J'espérais juste... »

Mahad l'interrompit, curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ma sœur pour qu'elle soit en colère, d'ailleurs? »

Atem grimaça et regarda partout sauf en direction de Mahad.

Yugi secoua la tête.

« Même, je suis surpris de Mana. De tous les élèves de l'école, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle et Kisara Kingsley deviendraient amies. »

Les yeux de Mahad se plissèrent de suspicion.

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui est si surprenant? »

Yugi secoua aussitôt les bras, alarmé.

« Rien! Vraiment! C'est juste que je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu mystérieuse. »

Atem acquiesça.

« D'aussi loin que je peux me souvenir, elle a toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. Quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait pas trop comprendre. »

Mahad se détendit avec les explications.

« Elle me semble assez sympa. Une situation familiale difficile, mais une personne vraiment gentille. »

Les yeux des jumeaux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Yugi fut le premier à répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? »

Mahad soupira.

« Vous connaissez Léna et Carrie Johnson? »

Les yeux d'Atem se rétrécirent.

« Oui, elles sont amies avec Middleton. Pourquoi? »

« Ses demi-sœurs. »

Les deux frères semblèrent plutôt choqués.

« QUOI !? »

Mahad continua.

« Kisara ne s'entend pas bien avec elles et avec sa belle-mère non plus. Elle reste chez nous, parfois, lorsque cela devient difficile. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé cette fois. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce avant que Seto Kaiba ne bouge. Il avait écouté la conversation en silence, comme pour ne manquer aucun détail.

Mais à présent, il observait Mahad avec un expression interrogative sur le visage.

« Question, Mahad, tu fais du cosplay pour le tournoi? »

Mahad leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi diable me demande-tu ça? »

Yugi ajouta alors son grain de sel.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux, alors? »

Le visage de Mahad se fit vide de toute expression.

« Mes... cheveux? »

Tous trois pointèrent du doigt le miroir à côté de Mahad. Il se tourna pour constater à quel point il ressemblait au Magicien des Ténèbres.

Surtout étant donné que leurs cheveux avaient la même couleur. Violet. Violet comme de la gelée.

* * *

Le Kaiba Dôme se voyait à une paisible distance.

« MANA ! »

Enfin, presque paisible.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Laissez des commentaires! Merci à ceux qui le font !**

**Le prochain chapitre bientôt !**


	6. Gardien

**Chapitre 6 ! Ce chapitre était vraiment court. Le plus court pour l'instant, je crois. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plairas quand même.**

**- Merci pour ton commentaire, OrganisationXIII ! Le problème de Mana et Atem viendra mais pas tout de suite. Et si tu veux que Kaiba... "bouge son arrière-train et aide Kisara" comme tu dis... et bien je pense que tu verras ça bientôt... en quelque sorte^^**

**Rien ne m'appartiens encore une fois.**

* * *

_Kisara s'enfonça sous ses couvertures. Ça avait été une longue journée et elle était épuisée. Mokuba avait insisté pour jouer dans le parc, même s'il avait beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'elle._

_Elle sentait le sommeil venir lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose._

_Toc, Toc!_

_Kisara s'assit avec un grognement tandis qu'elle se frottait les yeux._

_« Qui c'est? »_

_La poignée de porte tourna et Seto entra. Il portait un pyjama bleu clair, mais il n'avait pas l'air fatigué du tout._

_« C'est moi. Ça te dérange si je rentre? »_

_Kisara secoua la tête._

_« Non, ça va. Tu ne peux pas dormir? »_

_Seto secoua la tête. Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur le lit de Kisara. Il se contenta de baisser légèrement la tête comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire._

_Kisara le regarda avec inquiétude et s'assit près de lui._

_« Tu veux parler? »_

_Seto continua de regarder ses mains d'un air absent. Il était d'habitude si confiant et sûr de lui. À présent, il avait simplement l'air perdu._

_Kisara sembla deviner ses pensées, qui étaient évidentes pour elle._

_« Ton père te manque, c'est ça? »_

_Les mains de Seto semblèrent incapable d'immobilité tandis qu'il grimaçait._

_« Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça. Il est parti. Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire à propos de ça. »_

_Kisara plaça sa main sur son épaule ce qui le fit la regarder droit dans les yeux._

_« C'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois l'oublier. Les souvenirs peuvent être douloureux mais ils peuvent aussi être réconfortants. C'est de cette faon que les personnes qui sont parties restent avec nous. »_

_Seto sembla passer pour muet pendant que Kisara souriait légèrement._

_« Cependant, il est vrai que je ne peux honnêtement pas savoir ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un comme toi et Mokuba. Je n'ai aucun souvenir avant ici. »_

_Seto sourit au bout d'un moment._

_« Tu es vraiment gentille, Kisara. »_

_Kisara pencha la tête sur le côté avec une expression interrogative sur le visage._

_« Vraiment? Je ne crois pas. »_

_« Non, tu l'es vraiment. Avant qu'on vienne ici, les gens étaient seulement gentils parce qu'ils avaient pitié de nous ou parce qu'ils voulaient nous utiliser. Tu es la première personne depuis longtemps qui nous sourit sincèrement. »_

_Kisara reprit son sourire habituel._

_« C'est parce qu'on sommes amis. Je me ficherais que tu sois la personne la plus pauvre du monde ou la plus riche. Je t'aime parce que tu es toi. »_

_Seto sembla paralysé pendant un instant ( Kisara ne comprenait pas que ce qu'elle avait dit pouvait être défini comme une indirecte confession par certaines personnes)._

_Kisara s'arrêta et bailla lourdement. De toute évidence, elle avait toujours besoin de dormir._

_Seto se remit à bouger et la regarda avec tout autant d'inquiétude qu'elle ne l'avait fait quelques moments plus tôt._

_« Tu es vraiment fatiguée. Tu veux que je m'en aille? »_

_Kisara secoua la tête et lui ouvrit les couvertures._

_« Tu peux rester si tu veux. »_

_Seto regarda la situation pendant un moment avant de monter dans le lit avec elle. Il s'installa, elle se serra contre lui et il plaça sa tête sur la sienne._

_« Merci. »_

_Kisara réfléchit un moment avant de parler._

_« Hé, Seto? »_

_« Oui? »_

_« On sera toujours amis, hein? »_

_Le ton de Seto indiquait qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle allait avec ça._

_« Bien sûr. Pourquoi? »_

_Kisara continua._

_« Je veux dire, tu seras toujours mon ami, même quand je serais grande et que je me marierais avec quelqu'un d'autre? »_

_Seto sembla devenir encore plus paralysé et raide qu'avant. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, même si Kisara ne pouvait pas le voir._

_« Heu... quoi? »_

_Kisara se contenta de se presser contre sa poitrine, glissant dans le sommeil._

_« Non, rien. Bonne nuit. »_

_Elle s'endormit paisiblement tandis que Seto semblait un petit peu perturbé par la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir._

* * *

Kisara se ramena à la réalité tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle se souvenait tout juste du rêve qu'elle avait eu la nuit dernière. Bien qu'elle admettait qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais ces souvenirs pour rien au monde, parfois, ils pouvaient vraiment être doux-amers.

Elle accéléra le pas en marchant. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû demander à Mahad de la ramener chez elle, mais il avait été appelé au musée plus tôt pour examiner quelques nouvelles tablettes qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Kisara devait admettre que Mana avait raison sur la vie personnelle de Mahad. Il semblait qu'il n'avait aucune vie en dehors du travail.

Un frisson soudain la prit et elle tressaillit avec le vent. Elle aussi aurait dû partir plus tôt, mais elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Et appeler sa belle-mère pour venir la chercher était hors de question.

Un craquement soudain sembla venir de derrière elle. Ce n'était peut-être rien, mais Kisara se raidit. Elle força son allure alors qu'elle sentait qu'on la suivait.

Pendant un instant, elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Un homme avec une capuche était derrière elle et la fixait d'un sourire narquois. Il faisait trop sombre.

Elle savait que maintenant, elle devait s'enfuir aussi loin que possible, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, il attrapa son poignet et la poussa dans un ruelle. Elle se débattit autant qu'elle pouvait avant qu'il ne sorte un couteau.

« C'est pas gentil, poupée. »

Kisara pâlit en remarquant l'odeur d'alcool dans le souffle de l'homme.

« Tu es seule et je suis seul. Ce serait pas bien si on était ensembles? Après tout, une jolie fille comme toi ne devrais pas être là sans un gars sympa. »

Kisara resta paralysée tandis qu'il commençait à embrasser rudement son cou, et ensuite commença à se débattre encore plus.

« S'il vous plait... lâchez... moi... »

Le sourire mauvais de l'homme s'étira davantage, jouissant de la voir se débattre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça? »

Soudain, l'homme fut attrapé par derrière d'une main et poussé loin de Kisara par un autre homme qui semblait dissimulé dans les ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer à quoi il ressemblait.

L'agresseur fut jeté au sol tandis que l'homme portait sa pleine attention sur lui. Une voix adressa l'homme sur le sol, une qui était basse et gutturale, comme déguisée.

« Ne t'avances pas trop, vermine! »

Kisara tressaillit face à la pure dureté dans la voix. Elle n'aimerait pas que ce ton lui soit adressée.

L'assaillant se leva et foudroya l'homme du regard.

« C'est quoi ton problème, toi?! »

Il essaya d'avoir l'homme avec son couteau, mais ce dernier l'évita sans effort. Encore et encore, l'agresseur continua d'essayer.

Et puis le couteau atteignit finalement le bras tandis que l'ombre émit un léger grognement de douleur avant de tordre le bras de l'attaquant de l'immobiliser au sol. L'ombre décida alors de s'adresser à Kisara, qui regardait tout cela en état de choc. Sa voix sembla presque tendre pendant un moment.

« Es-tu blessée? »

La voix de Kisara sortit doucement.

« Heu... non. »

Le ton devint alors direct.

« Alors vas t-en d'ici. »

Kisara acquiesça et s'éloigna de la scène en trébuchant, avec le sentiment que cet homme serait capable de s'en sortir.

Elle courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la maison, s'embrouilla avec ses clés et rentra saine et sauve à l'intérieur. Elle haleta fortement et s'effondra de peur et de soulagement sur le sol.

_« Je suppose qu'il y a quelques bonnes personnes dans ce monde. Qui que tu sois, Merci. »_

* * *

Mokuba était agacé.

Il aimait son frère plus que tout au monde, mais est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu au moins envoyer un texto pour dire qu'il serait en retard et pourquoi? Mokuba avait appelé le bureau lorsque Seto n'était pas rentré à l'heure habituelle, pensant qu'il travaillait probablement encore toute la nuit.

À sa grande surprise, Seto avait quitté le bureau il y a plusieurs heures! Où était-il?

Non que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait, mais Mokuba commençait à devenir vraiment suspicieux. Son frère ne disait jamais rien et Mokuba avait le droit de savoir!

Le garçon vit alors avec soulagement la porte s'ouvrir et Seto entrer, l'air épuisé. Puis, il devint de nouveau agacé.

« Où étais-tu!? Et ne dis pas que tu étais absorbé par le travail! J'ai appelé ton bureau! »

Seto soupira et se tourna pour monter à l'étage.

« Pas ce soir, Mokuba. »

Mokuba se dirigea vers son frère et lui attrapa le bras. Sa diatribe, qui s'était construite depuis quelques temps, se déversa.

« Oh si, ce soir! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas chez toi? Tu n'arrêtes pas de disparaître et tes excuses deviennent minables! Je ne suis plus un gamin, alors qu'est-ce qui... »

La voix de Mokuba s'éteignit tandis qu'il remarquait la grimace de souffrance sur le visage de son frère et que sa main était autour d'une bandelette de blanc sur le noir.

Comme s'il y avait une coupure.

Il relâcha aussitôt le bras et son frère se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Seto, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ? »

Seto grimaça encore plus.

« Ce n'est rien. Dis à l'une des domestique d'apporter la trousse de premiers soins. »

Il se détourna ensuite, indiquant que la conversation était terminée.

Mokuba se contenta de rester là, incertain de comment procéder.

« Tu es sûr? On devrait appeler un médecin pour... »

« JE VAIS BIEN ! »

Mokuba tressaillit tandis que son frère accélérait le pas dans l'escalier.

Il n'allait de toute évidence, pas bien.

* * *

En sécurité dans sa chambre, Seto grinça des dents en touchant la blessure des doigts. Il avait retiré le bandage improvisé pour le faire proprement. La domestique qui avait apporté la trousse de premiers soins avait voulu savoir si elle pouvait lui bander le bras mais il l'avait congédier. Il voulait le faire lui même.

Il soupira.

Ce n'était pas passé loin. Mais Mokuba allait définitivement vouloir des réponses bientôt.

Un sentiment d'appréhension se forma dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas hâte d'avoir cette conversation. Pour un grand nombre de raisons.

* * *

**Voilà ! Un autre chapitre de fait! Laissez des commentaires, s'il vous plait !**

**Je suppose que l'auteure en avait assez que Seto se comporte comme un crétin fini^^**

**En tout cas, beaucoup de choses vont bientôt se passer vu que c'est bientôt le bal masqué! (ou fête costumée, comme vous préférez)**


	7. Avant que Tout ne Commence

**Chapitre 7! Plus long que les deux précédents! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas!**

**OrganisationXIII Merci beaucoup^^ Ha ha... je ne crois pas que Kaiba apprécierais être traité comme un toutou, mais merci pour ton... entière attention".**

* * *

Régina tapota ses talons avec impatience tout en regardant Kisara avec une grimace sur le visage. Ce dernier avait un peu trop de maquillage et ses bijoux étaient trop clinquants et voyants au goût de Kisara. Sa simple robe de soirée noire, cependant, complimentait assez bien la silhouette de Régina.

« Alors, est-ce que nous allons devoir tout répéter? »

Kisara secoua la tête tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur enlever la tache du tapis. Elle essaya de garder son ton aussi civil que possible.

« Je resterais ici, à méditer sur ma vie et sur l'importance du labeur. Tu déposes Léna et Carrie au Bal Masqué où elles doivent retrouver Brittany Middleton. Tu seras à une soirée pour ta prochaine collection. »

Régina acquiesça.

« Et quoi d'autre? »

Kisara tressaillit légèrement en répondant.

« Pendant que je ferais la paperasse, je devrais reconsidérer mon amitié avec Mana Kurozaki. »

Régina acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Exactement. Léna et Carrie m'ont tout dit de ces photos à l'école. Honnêtement, quelle sorte de fille se prendrait en photo en portant ça? Est-ce qu'elle essaie de passer pour une putain? »

Kisara grinça des dents et imagina que Régina était la tâche qu'elle était en train de frotter. L'impulsion de riposter était forte. Comment osait-elle calomnier sa meilleure amie?

_Sans parler que c'était Léna et Carrie qui avait mit ces photos. Cette femme était complètement aveugle quand on en venait à ses propres filles. De précieux anges talentueux, mon œil! »_

Mais Kisara ne répondait pas au piques que Régina lui lançait, à elle ou à Mana. Pendant longtemps, elle avait souhaité avoir le courage de résister et partir, mais toute la confiance qu'elle avait un jour semblé avoir l'avait quittée il y a longtemps.

Elle se tint simplement là, pendant que Régina lui faisait la lecture que lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit là et qu'elle ait fait son travail d'après l'école. Ce dont Régina ne voyait pas pourquoi elle en avait besoin.

_« Les gens vont l'école afin de trouver un travail. Tu en a déjà un, alors c'est comme sauter une étape. »_

Kisara était la secrétaire personnelle de Régina et vivait comme une domestique, alors elle supposait qu'elle pouvait se considérer employée. Si c'était le cas, elle était sérieusement surmenée et sous-payée.

Régina continua d'expliquer quelle resterait ici loin du Bal Masqué pour rattraper le travail perdu dans la maison et la paperasse. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Kisara aurait été punie pour la nuit quel que soit ce qui c'était passé pour éviter à Léna et Carrie la honte d'emmener leur demi-sœur dans un endroit sympa.

Aussi, Régina détestait donner à Kisara le moindre plaisir, et lui permettre de s'amuser à une fête tombait définitivement sous cette catégorie.

« Maman, on peut y aller? »

« Ouais, il ne faut pas faire attendre Brittany. »

Kisara leva les yeux de la tâche et Régina et elle virent les costumes de Léna et Carrie tandis qu'elles entraient.

Toutes deux s'habillaient toujours de façon assortie, une habitude qui venait probablement du fait d'être habillées pareilles étant enfants. Les fausses jumelles portaient toujours des tenues similaires pour les photos spéciales, mais un peu différentes.

L'année dernière, toutes s'étaient déguisées en sorcières. Cette année, elles y allaient en dames d'honneur, sans aucun doute pour supporter quelle que soit la magnifique de princesse ou de reine que Brittany avait acheté.

De l'avis de Kisara, elles n'éclipserait définitivement pas Brittany, ne serait-ce que par la couleur. Le vert citron et le jaune brillant n'avaient jamais été de bonnes couleur d'après elle. Au moins, le vert citron pouvait réussir à Léna avec sa silhouette. Le corps de Carrie en revanche, n'allait pas du tout avec le jaune.

Mis à part la couleur, néanmoins, les robes étaient pareilles. Ornées de tant de rubans et de froufrous qui faisait trop voyant avec ces manches en forme de poufs. Globalement, Kisara ne voudrait porter aucune de ces robes.

Leurs bijoux étaient légèrement différents. Carrie avait choisi de grands anneaux en argent pour ses oreilles et un pendentif géant en argent aussi avec un dessin complexe. Léna avait moins et plus en même temps, avec de simples boucles d'oreilles pendantes en or et un petit collier en or aussi qui ressemblait un peu à une croix.

Régina sourit et étreignit ses filles les embrassant chacune sur une joue.

« Mes beaux anges. Vous êtes si jolies. »

Kisara émit mentalement un son de dégout. Même des robes de créateurs ne pourraient faire ressembler Léna et Carrie à des anges de son point de vue.

Léna et Carrie sourirent néanmoins et prirent un air satisfait au compliment de leur mère. Mère et filles se dirigèrent vers la porte. Léna et Carrie sortirent et Régina se tourna vers Kisara.

« Léna et Carrie rentreront à la maison avec Brittany. Je serais de retour à minuit pile. »

Kisara hocha évasivement et brièvement la tête.

« D'accord. »

Régina regarda Kisara une dernière fois avant de se détourner rapidement et de fermer la porte.

Kisara revint à enlever la dernière trace de tâche du tapis. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle soupira et fit une légère pause sur la canapé avant d'attaquer la paperasse. La maison était en parfait état mais la pile de papier avait doublé pendant qu'elle était restée chez Mana. Kisara allait probablement y assez la nuit.

Elle plongea la main dans la poche de son jean usé et en sortit son collier dragon. Elle le gardait surtout dans une boite sous son bureau. De temps en temps, elle le sortait pour le regarder et se souvenir de jours meilleurs. Elle ne l'avait jamais porté depuis que Régina était devenue sa belle-mère. Cela semblait être quelque chose qui appartenait seulement à James et elle.

Kisara se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait mis dans sa poche ce matin. C'était juste un caprice soudain de sa part.

_« Peut-être que ce dragon te portera chance. »_

Kisara secoua sa tête, se débarrassant de la lecture de Ryou. Elle analysait trop.

_« Ça ne ressemble certainement pas à un porte-bonheur. »_

Kisara se contenta de remettre le collier dans sa poche tout en se levant et s'étirant.

___« _Enfin, autant m'y mettre tout de suite. »

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Kisara lança un regard surpris vers la porte. Elle n'attendait personne et si Régina avait oublié quelque chose, elle aurait utilisé les clés.

Elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte, pour trouver Mana, souriante. Le visage de Kisara prit une expression encore plus surprise.

« Mana? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Si jamais Régina... »

Mana agitant la main de façon désinvolte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est partie depuis longtemps. Elle avait l'air d'être pressée. Tu n'as jamais mentionné que le démon de la vitesse faisait partie de sa nature maléfique. Je l'appellerais bien un vieux dragon, mais ça serait une insulte aux dragons. »

Kisara soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mana? Je t'ai dit que j'avais de la paperasse à faire ce soir. »

Le sourire de Mana ne faiblit pas tandis qu'elle se tournait vers une autre silhouette qui venait dans l'allée.

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai amené de l'aide. Tout va bien, Rebecca. »

Kisara écarquilla les yeux en ayant un aperçu d'une fillette de douze ans avec des lunettes et des couettes blondes qui arriva et jeta un coup d'œil à la maison.

Rebecca eut un petit sourire.

« Belle maison. »

Kisara ne sut pas quoi faire ensuite à part les faire entrer à l'intérieur.

« Heu... merci. »

Mana et Rebecca entrèrent et remarquèrent immédiatement le gros tas de papiers sur la table de la salle à manger.

Rebecca se tourna vers Kisara, son visage exprimant une totale incrédulité.

« Ta belle-mère s'attend à ce que tu aies fait tout ça ce soir? »

Kisara hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

Rebecca soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Mana.

« Et bien on dirait que j'ai du travail. Mais nous sommes bien clairs... »

Mana leva ses mains en soumission.

« Je sais, toutes ces photos doivent être supprimées! »

Rebecca continua de fixer Mana.

« Et...? »

Mana soupira avant de répondre.

« Et on ne parle plus jamais de ce qui s'est passé, sous peine de mort et de dénonciation de ce que j'ai fait à la robe préférée de ma mère. »

Rebecca sourit et fit craquer ses doigts.

« Bien. Bon, je ferais mieux de commencer. Amusez-vous bien à la fête. »

Kisara regarda Mana et Rebecca avec confusion.

« Heu... qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Mana sourit, enserra Kisara par le bras et l'entraîna par la porte sans lui laisser un moment pour protester.

« Je te sauve, bien sûr. Allez, viens. C'est Mai qui conduit et il ne faut pas répéter ce qui s'est passé lorsque Joey à oublié son anniversaire. Elle n'est pas très patiente. »

Le bras libre de Kisara alla dans la poche de son jean et ses doigts touchèrent le pendentif du dragon.

* * *

Seto Kaiba grogna tandis qu'il regardait les formes sur son ordinateur portable. Il avait une réunion irritante et un tas de paperasse inutile à faire parce qu'un idiot avait fait une erreur de débutant et tout gâché. Sans parler qu'il devait aller au Bal Masqué ce soir, ce à quoi, malheureusement, il ne pouvait échapper. Il ne voyait pas comment cette journée pouvait empirer.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors en grand et un homme avec des cheveux pâle et une attitude exubérante qui n'allait pas avec son formel costume rouge entra.

« KAIBA BOY ! »

Comme quiconque affecté par cette loi de l'univers, il avait parlé trop tôt.

Kaiba leva les yeux avec irritation sur le flamboyant PDG. Il n'était pas d'humeur à traiter avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pegasus? »

Pegasus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui de façon inquisitrice et eut une moue enfantine.

« Oh, Kaiba Boy, est-ce que tout ne doit toujours être que les affaires avec toi? Je suis juste passé dire bonjour. Même si, de mon honnête avis, tu devrais vraiment penser à redécorer cette pièce bientôt. Un peu de couleur par ci, quelques fleurs par là... peut-être remplacer l'éclairage avec une boule disco. Ça a juste l'air tellement officiel. Pas exactement ce qu'on attendrait d'une société de jeux. »

Kaiba grinça des dents avec irritation tout en essayant de se concentrer complètement sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Pegasus semblait toujours le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. C'était un miracle qu'il ne l'avait pas encore étranglé.

« Si tu n'es pas ici pour les affaires, alors part, s'il te plait. J'ai eu une mauvaise journée et cela va continuer d'empirer. »

Pegasus fit « hum » tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce et aperçu le reflet de quelque chose sur une étagère, sur le côté, pratiquement indétectable. Il s'y dirigea avec intérêt en découvrant que le reflet venait d'une photo encadrée et la prit avec une expression inhabituellement sérieuse sur le visage.

« Oh, mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Seto se tourna un moment pour voir ce que regardait Pegasus, avant de sentir ses yeux lui sortir de la tête, sous le choc. Il se leva immédiatement et sa voix se fit dure.

« Pose ça tout de suite! »

Pegasus ne sembla pas répondre à la réaction de Seto tandis qu'il levait les yeux de la photo vers Seto puis de nouveau vers la photo. Un petit sourire s'étira sur son visage.

« Oh, je vois. »

Seto sentit un léger grondement s'échapper de sa gorge.

« J'ai dit, pose ça, Pegasus! »

Pegasus marcha jusqu'au bureau et fit ce que dit Kaiba, mais pas sans lui jeter un sourire sournois.

« Alors il y a quelque chose que tu chéris autre que Mokuba et ta compagnie? »

Kaiba se gifla mentalement. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir de façon aussi défensive. Il aurait dû prétendre que cela ne signifiait rien. En réalité, il aurait probablement dû retirer cette photo de son bureau il y a longtemps, mais personne n'avait jamais remarqué avant!

Le sourire sournois de Pegasus s'élargit, comme s'il avait connaissance du conflit intérieur de Seto, et il se tourna pour partir.

« Bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Le visage de Kaiba se fit confus.

« Pourquoi pars-tu? Si tu es venu, c'est que tu n'avais, de toute évidence, rien d'autre à faire. »

Le ton de Pegasus était croustillant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Je viens tout juste de me souvenir que j'avais une téléconférence dans peu de temps. Mais ne croies pas que nous en ayons fini, Kaiba Boy. Je te verrais à notre prochaine réunion! »

Pegasus sourit en passant devant Mokuba qui était en chemin pour aller voir son frère.

« À plus tard, petit Mokuba. »

Mokuba entra dans le bureau de son frère pour trouver Seto en train de regarder la photo.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? »

« C'est Pegasus. Est-ce qu'il a besoin d'une raison pour agir? »

Mokuba remarqua que son frère ne bougeait et il devina quelle photo il regardait. Il transmit alors le message comme il avait prévu de le faire en venant dans le bureau de son frère.

« Atem et Yugi ont appelé. Il est temps que tu te prépares pour le Bal Masqué. Ils m'ont dit de te rappeler que le billet était non-remboursable et que tu avais déjà ton costume donc, pas question de sécher. »

Seto Kaiba gémit. Évidemment, ces deux-là le lui rappellerait. Les frères Muto étaient peut-être ce qui se rapprochait le plus à des amis pour lui, même s'il le nierait si on lui demandait. Le groupe s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne.

Il espérait seulement qu'aucune allumeuse n'essayerait de flirter avec lui. Là, il perdrait définitivement son sang-froid.

Il détourna les yeux de la photo avec un soupir.

« D'accord, donne-moi cinq minutes. »

Mokuba hocha la tête et était sur le point de partir avant de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte.

« Hé, Seto? »

Son frère le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

La voix de Mokuba devint légèrement triste.

« C'est pas grave. Elle me manque aussi. »

Les yeux de Seto s'écarquillèrent et Mokuba partit. Il baissa les yeux sur la photo pendant quelques instants, un millier de pensées lui traversant a tête.

Il se leva de son bureau et remit la photo à sa place d'origine. Il y jeta un dernier regarda avant de se détourner.

Sur la photo figuraient les deux frères jouant aux échecs, et une fille souriante avec des cheveux pâles et des yeux bleus brillants.

* * *

** J'aime bien Pegasus! Même s'il est un peu agaçant.**

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? De toute évidence, Seto se souvient de Kisara, alors quelles sont ses raisons? Il y a un petit indice mais on y viendras plus tard. Mokuba ne va pas être ravi quand il apprendra que son frère et Kisara sont dans le même lycée.^^**

**Prochain chapitre: les Costumes pour le Bal Masqué et le plan de Mana sera révélé.**

**Laissez des reviews! S'il vous plait ! **


	8. Une Transformation Magique

**Chapitre 8 ! J'adore ce chapitre! Un de mes préférés! On découvre enfin les costumes!**

**Disclaimers: Rien ne m'appartient, tut est la propriété de Disney, Kazuki Takahashi et Valkyrie Elysia! Je ne fait que traduire Rentrez-vous cela dans le crâne!**

* * *

Mana se tourna vers Mai avec un sourire tandis que Kisara sortait de la voiture.

« Merci de nous avoir déposées, Mai. »

Mai hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Ne vous pressez pas pour moi avec vos costumes. Cela prend du temps pour que tout soit parfait. »

Mana acquiesça avant d'attraper Kisara par le bras et de marcher vers** La Boutique Magique du Millénium**. Mais toutes deux s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en remarquant la vitre cassée de la fenêtre de gauche. Kisara jeta un coup d'œil et parla la première.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Mana secoua la tête, resserra sa prise sur la main de Kisara et toutes deux rentrèrent à l'intérieur avec la sonnette habituelle. L'intérieur de la boutique avait globalement le même aspect que la dernière fois que Kisara était venue, à l'exception d'Odion Ishtar en train de balayer le verre sur le sol avec une expression ennuyée sur le visage. Au bruit de la sonnette, il leva la tête et offrit un petit sourire à Mana.

« Bonsoir, Mana. Désolé pour le désordre. »

Mana hocha la tête avec une expression de curiosité sur le visage.

« Pas de problème. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici, de toute façon? »

Odion grommela et continua de balayer.

« Probablement un des petits voyous du quartier. On a aussi quelques trucs qui manquent, quoique rien de très précieux. Au moins, ils n'ont pas fait de graffitis comme les Muto ont eu, une fois. »

Avant que Kisara ne puisse se renseigner davantage, Ishizu sortit de l'arrière-boutique avec deux sacs en plastique blanc. Ses calmes yeux bleus se mirent à briller en les voyant et elle se dirigea vers elles pour donner un sac à Mana et l'autre à Kisara.

« Bien, vous êtes là toutes les deux. Marik est parti depuis un moment alors vous pouvez toutes deux aller vous changer à l'arrière. J'ai juste besoin d'enlever un support sur le devant du tien, Mana. »

Kisara sentit alors le besoin de protester.

« Non, je ne peux vraiment accepter rien de tout cela. Je veux dire, je ne devrais même pas y aller. En plus, je n'ai pas d'argent pour te payer, Ishizu. »

Mana soupira et se mit à marmonner la dernière partie.

« C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui paye. Enfin, techniquement, c'est Mahad qui paye... »

Les yeux d'Ishizu s'écarquillèrent de confusion.

« Quoi? »

Mana secoua la tête.

« Le fait est, tu dois y aller, Kisara. »

Kisara se sentait exaspéré.

« Non, je ne dois pas. »

Mana lui lança un regard suppliant.

« Kisara, à chaque fois que je suggère que nous faisions quelque chose d'amusant, tu refuses parce que tu n'es pas supposée le faire. C'est toi qui décide de ta vie! Pas Léna et Carrie, pas Régina, et certainement pas Brittany Middleton! »

Mana prit les mains de Kisara et renforça son regard suppliant.

« Tu travailles trop dur pour les personnes que tu détestes tant. Il est tant que tu fasses quelque chose pour toi, pour changer. »

Kisara était sans voix et ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le regard intense de Mana.

Mana laissa alors échapper un petit soupir.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà abandonné mon chantage sur Rebecca et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. »

Les yeux de Kisara se plissèrent de confusion.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, d'ailleurs? »

Mana lança à son amie un regard ultra-plat.

« Ne me demande pas. J'ai déjà juré que je n'en parlerais plus jamais. »

Ishizu se racla la gorge et les deux filles la regardèrent.

« Bien que j'aimerais poser quelques questions, ce serait probablement mieux si vous vous habilliez. Le Bal Masqué ne vas pas durer toute la nuit et Mana, tu as mentionné que Kisara avait un délai. »

Kisara considéra ces mot pendant un moment. Une part d'elle était morte de peur à l'idée de ce que Régina et ses demi-sœurs feraient si elles découvraient qu'elle avait fait le mur. Mais une autre part était d'accord avec Mana. Combien avait-elle fait pour elles, leur faisant plaisir tout en se rendant malheureuse? Elle en avait assez de ne jamais être appréciée et de simplement rester à la maison plutôt qu'une fête à laquelle elle voulait désespérément aller.

Si son père était vivant, jamais il n'aurait voulu qu'elle manque cela. À cette pensée, une de ses mains alla dans sa poche et toucha du doigt le collier dragon. Pendant un instant, cette autre partie gagna et Kisara sourit.

« D'accord. Allons-y. »

Mana sourit et poussa Kisara vers l'arrière.

« Alors, viens! Je me change d'abord et tu passeras ensuite. »

* * *

Kisara fixait son amie, choquée.

« Oh mon dieu, Mana! Je savais que vous vous ressembliez, mais... »

Mana fit virevolter son bâton, en se vantant un peu.

« Oui, hein? Atem a mentionné une fois que Mahad et moi étions la raison pour laquelle il avait ajouté le Magicien et la Magicienne des Ténèbres à son deck étant donné qu'ils nous ressemblaient autant. De cette façon, nous serions toujours avec lui lorsqu'il fait un duel. »

Mana ressemblait assurément à la Magicienne des Ténèbres. Sa courte robe bleu et rose était une copie exacte et détaillée (Ishizu s'était surpassée) et le décolleté laissait entrevoir la poitrine Mana d'une façon qui disait clairement « Venez ici, les garçons! » Les bottes assorties et le chapeau étaient également les mêmes que ceux de son équivalent Duel de Monstres. Même le collier était une copie exacte. Elle avait même obtenu une perruque blonde qu'Ishizu avait ajusté parce que Mana avait quelques problèmes avec. La seule chose différente était le masque bleu et rose qu'Ishizu avait fait pour aller avec l'ensemble.

Pendant un instant, Mana surprit Kisara. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné Atem Muto avec du dédain dans la voix. Avant, quand Mana le complimentait, il y avait toujours quelque réticence dans sa voix.

Peut-être le temps commençait-il à guérir les vieilles blessures et Mana pouvait-elle commencer à penser un peu mieux de lui. Ou peut-être avait-elle pardonné Atem depuis longtemps mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ou peut-être que c'était juste un souvenir vraiment doux-amer et qu'elle le détestait toujours avec passion. Chacune de ces explications seraient logique.

Mana sembla réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« D'accord, à ton tour, maintenant. Ferme les yeux. »

Kisara fit ce qu'on lui dit, se sentant un peu ridicule.

« C'est stupide, pourquoi est-ce que je dois fermer les yeux? »

« Parce que c'est une surprise jusqu'au dernier moment. Prête Ishizu? »

Kisara entendit la voix d'Ishizu les rejoindre.

« Oui. »

Kisara ne tricha pas comme certains auraient fait, mais sentit simplement ses vêtements se faire retirer et une légère pression contre son visage. Elle obéit tandis que ses chaussures lui étaient retirées et que ses pieds étaient enfoncés dans quelque chose de légèrement plus lourd. Elle sentit un poids similaire appuyé sur ses bras jusqu'aux coudes et quelque chose être ajusté autour de son torse et de ses hanches. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir été clippés avec deux choses et quelque chose qui donnait l'impression d'être un ruban avait été attaché autour de son cou.

Ces sensations de touché s'arrêtèrent et finalement, il n'y eu que le silence.

« Oh mon dieu... »

« Et je croyais que tu avais fait mon costume réaliste, Ishizu... »

La curiosité de Kisara ne pouvait plus être contenue.

« Quoi? De quoi j'ai l'air? »

« Ouvre les yeux et vois par toi-même. »

Kisara ouvrit ses yeux avec hésitation. Lorsque complètement ouverts, elle faisait face, dans le miroir, à une créature qui semblait si étrangère et belle à Kisara qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer.

La robe était quelque chose qu'une ancienne déesse Grecque ou Romaine aurait pu porter pour aller à la guerre, avec une armure bleu argent sur sa poitrine et ses épaules et une longue jupe blanche qui ondoyait jusqu'à une paire de bottes assorties qui montaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Il y avait aussi une armure de chaque côté de ses hanches. Ses cheveux semblaient encore plus longs que dans son souvenir et brillaient d'un blanc neigeux. Ensuite, Kisara regarda ses mains et réalisa que les gantelets assortis avaient des griffes et les deux barrettes dans ses cheveux étaient pointues pour donner l'impression de quelque chose comme des cornes. Et le masque de dragon blanc...

Tout comme Mana, elle avait été déguisée en Duel de Monstres. Mais sous forme humaine.

Les griffes volèrent jusqu'à un petit tour de cou bleu autour de son cou. Sa voix respirait sa stupéfaction à cette vue.

« Je... Comment... C'est vraiment moi...? »

Les yeux verts de Mana et son sourire donnèrent leur approbation tandis qu'elle acquiesçait.

« Oui. J'ai dit à Ishizu à quel point tu aimais les dragons. J'ai pensé que ce serait cool si nous pouvions toutes les deux y aller déguisées en Duel de Monstres. En plus, la couleur va bien avec toi. »

Kisara se sentait toujours un peu choquée.

« Je suis un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. »

Ishizu eut un petit sourire.

« J'étais un petit peu sceptique au début, mais Ryou m'a parlé de la lecture qu'il t'a donné l'autre jour. Les dragons doivent certainement te porter chance. Néanmoins... »

Ishizu regarda le costume d'un œil inquisiteur, comme si cherchant quelque chose. Son regard s'arrêta sur la peau entre le tour de cou et l'armure de combat argentée.

« Il manque quelque chose. Tu as un espace ouvert en-dessous de ton cou. Je pourrais essayer de trouver un collier pour aller avec. »

Kisara réfléchit pendant un moment avant que son cerveau n'émette un « DING! » silencieux.

« Mana, est-ce que tu pourrais attraper mon jean? Il y a quelque chose dans l'une des poches qui fera l'affaire. »

Mana était confuse mais alla dans le coin où étaient leurs vêtements et fit ce que lui dit son amie. Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et Ishizu fixa elle aussi le dragon avec surprise.

« Où as-tu eu ça, Kisara? »

Kisara sourit en se souvenant.

« Un cadeau de mon père avant que Régina n'entre en jeu. Je l'ai juste prit par caprice ce matin. »

Mana le tendit à Kisara qui l'attacha autour de son cou.

« Ce sont de vraies pierres précieuses? »

« Bien sûr que non. Voilà. »

Le dragon de saphirs et de diamants était la cerise sur le gâteau, allant avec l'ensemble comme s'il était fait pour ça. Il reposait au centre de la poitrine de Kisara et brillait comme une écaille de dragon.

Ishizu jeta un coup d'œil aux deux filles avec un sourire avant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Bien, vous devriez y aller toutes les deux. Oh, attends Mana, je n'ai toujours pas... »

Ishizu fut légèrement surprise lorsque Mana lui tendit une enveloppe.

« Je sais, je sais, Ton paiement. »

Ishizu prit l'enveloppe avec suspicion. Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment qu'il y avait plus à tout ceci qu'elle n'en avait conscience.

Mana se pencha près de l'oreille d'Ishizu.

« Mets la robe verte. »

Le visage d'Ishizu s'écarquilla de confusion.

« Quoi? »

Mana se contenta de sourire tandis qu'elle attrapait Kisara par le bras et sortit rapidement.

« À demain, Ishizu! »

Elles partirent, laissant Ishizu derrière, fixant l'enveloppe. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'ouvrit et lut la carte qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur.

* * *

Mai tapotait ses doigts sur le volant de la voiture avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent devant les deux filles quasiment méconnaissables qu'elle était supposées conduire à la fête.

« Ce sont vos costumes? Rappelez-moi de demander à Ishizu de me faire une nouvelle robe! »

Mana acquiesça tandis qu'elle et Kisara entrait dans la voiture.

« Ça ira. D'abord, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer mon téléphone? »

Mai désigna l'espace entre les sièges tandis que Kisara tendait le téléphone à sa propriétaire.

« C'est juste devant toi. Pourquoi en as-tu besoin? »

Mana se contenta de lui lancer un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle composait le numéro.

« Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir. »

_« Phase une terminée. Maintenant, phase deux... »_

* * *

Le regard de Mahad se posa alternativement entre les hiéroglyphes et son cahier, prenant occasionnellement des notes. Presque tout le monde était rentré chez soi, mais Mahad voulait comprendre cette tablette avant que quiconque d'autre ne le fasse. Peut-être était-ce le résultat d'avoir passé trop d'après-midi à jouer avec Atem et Yugi au Kame Game Shop. Il n'aimait pas laisser des jeux ou des énigmes non-terminées.

En fait, il était entièrement préparé à passer le reste de la nuit avec les tablettes lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« DRING ! »

Mahad se détourna de ses notes et de la tablette pour inspecter le portable dans sa poche. Voyant que c'était Mana, il décrocha et le mit à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mana? Kisara ne veut pas y aller? »

_« J'ai dû lutter un peu, mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre. »_

Mahad eu un petit hochement de tête de soulagement, une légère peur le traversant.

« C'est bon à entendre. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelle? Si jamais tu t'es fait arrêter, ou... »

_« Ce n'est pour ça que j'appelle. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à faire à part tes recherches, ce soir? »_

Mahad était confus.

« Non, mais c'est vraiment intéressant, Mana. Ça a quelque chose avec le Pharaon Sans Nom. Dans une de ces tablettes... »

La voix de Mana le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse faire sa lecture.

_« Est-ce que ce sera là demain matin? »_

Mahad gémit à la soudaine interruption.

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi... »

_« Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve le **« Quatre Saisons ? »**_

Mahad leva un sourcil avec interrogation.

« Le restaurant chic? Oui, un de mes collègues et moi y sommes allés une fois. Il avait dû prendre nos réservations un mois à l'avance. Encore, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois... »

_« Bien. Maintenant, rentre à la maison. »_

Le visage de Mahad se tordit de surprise et d'agacement.

« Quoi? »

_« Tu m'as entendue. Rentre à la maison. Prend une douche. Met un costume. Pas celui sur lequel j'ai renversé du fromage, mais celui que papa et toi avez acheté pour cette grosse fête d'exposition sur l'Ancienne Égypte que tu as eu il y a quelques mois. Ensuite, montre-toi aux **« Quatre Saisons »** dans une heure. »_

Mahad sentit la colère se glisser dans sa voix.

« C'est une blague? »

_« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu avais une dette envers moi pour t'avoir couvert le printemps dernier avant ta remise de diplôme? »_

Mahad se pinça le nez, exaspéré au souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il avait juré de ne plus jamais se saouler.

« Après que tu m'aies fait chanter avec ces photos? Je me demande encore comment tu les as eu. »

_« Ça n'a pas d'importance. L'important est, tu as une dette envers moi. »_

Mahad soupesa ses options pendant un instant.

« Qui me dit que c'est pas une de tes farces? »

_« Mahad, t'ai-je jamais complètement humilié en public? Tu fais ça très bien tout seul, tu ne crois pas? »_

Mahad ignora l'insulte en pensa à la réponse de Mana. C'est vrai, la plupart de ses blagues avaient été en privé et il pouvait en général les corriger avant de quitter la maison. En grande partie, elle étaient juste faites pour s'amuser pas pour l'humilier cruellement.

Il soupira en décidant de ne pas risquer que Mana soit sérieuse pour la dénonciation. Bien qu'un adulte à part entière, il pouvait toucher se faire gronder par sa mère et avoir honte.

« Tu supprimeras ces photos? »

_« Je le jure. Croix de bois, croix de fer. »_

Mahad sentit quelque soulagement à ça. Cela voulait dire que Mana ne dirais rien. C'était un dicton que le frère et la sœur faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient complètement sérieux.

« D'accord. »

_« Souviens-toi. Le costume... »_

Mahad finit la phrase d'un ton résigné.

« Celui acheté pour la fête de l'expo. « **Les Quatre Saisons »**, dans une heure, j'ai compris. »

La voix de Mana semblait contente.

« Bien. Tu pourras me remercier demain. »

Avec ça, Mana raccrocha le téléphone et Mahad l'enleva de son oreille tout en le fixant avec confusion.

« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? »

* * *

**Mahad va vouloir à la fois la tuer et la remercier avant la fin de la soirée! J'adore ce chapitre et l'auteure aussi!**

**L'auteur savait à quoi le costume ressemblerait en commençant cette histoire. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, il s'agit de l'image de cette fic. Apparemment, c'est ce qui à inspiré Valkyrie Elysia^^. Faire de Mana la Magicienne des Ténèbres renforce son rôle de la Fée Marraine et en plus, lui va super bien.**

**Le Bal Masqué sera le prochain chapitre et sera en deux parties ! Vous verrez d'autres costumes... d'ailleurs, j'ai une question pour vous, mes chers lecteurs: **_**"Comment pensez vous que chacun des membres du Groupe des Duellistes sera déguisé?"**_

**Laissez un commentaire pour répondre!**


	9. Le Bal Masqué, Partie 1

**Enfin ! Désolée pour le retard mais cette fois c'était en partie volontaire. Je voulais attendre pour avoir quelques reviews parce que je n'en avait pas eu au chapitre précédent. La question que j'ai posé à la fin du dernier chapitre devait aussi donner une raison supplémentaire pour les lecteurs de poster un commentaire. Mais au bout d'un moment, je me suis dit "Oh, tant pis! Allons-y!"^^**

**Pouik: Merci pour ton commentaire! Mais en fait tu as raison pour les deux! Yugi est bien en Magicien des Ténèbres et il y aura des déguisements d'Ancienne Égypte. Tu verras lesquels.**

**Et donc... le Bal Masqué! Enfin! Il sera en deux parties et j'espère qu'il vous plairas !**

**Encore une fois: Rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta et fit sortir les deux filles déguisées. Elles se dépêchèrent d'entrer tandis que Mai les interpellait avant de démarrer.

« Je serais de retour à 23:30 pour ramener Kisara! »

Les deux amies soupirèrent de soulagement en atteignant l'intérieur. Puis, Kisara regarda Mana, légèrement paniquée.

« Comment allons-nous...? »

Mana soupira, ayant de toute évidence pensé en avant, et tendit son portable à Kisara.

« Je l'ai déjà réglé pour sonner à 23:30, maintenant, allons-y. »

Kisara tressaillit sous son masque de dragon tandis qu'elle sentait les vieilles pensées « Et si jamais » lui revenir.

Mana remarqua cela et lui attrapa la main.

« Tu peux le faire. Je le sais. Maintenant, viens, et prouve-le à toi-même. »

Kisara sourit face à l'encouragement et coinça le téléphone dans l'une des armures de ses hanches. Elle pourrait le sentir sonner et l'entendre.

« D'accord. »

* * *

La salle de bal était décorée de la façon la plus chic qui soit en donnait l'impression d'un château avec des lumières et des fleurs. La musique résonnait et la piste de danse était peuplée par un inhabituel assortiment d'invités, qui incluait quelques couples inhabituels comme un loup-garou et un vampire en train de s'embrasser derrière le buffet.

C'était à l'écart de ce couple que les jumeaux Muto, Atem et Yugi, se trouvaient.

Yugi avait suivit la mode que tellement d'autres duellistes avaient crée depuis quelques années, et s'était déguisé en son monstre préféré. Les robes violettes et le chapeau du Magicien des Ténèbres allaient bien à Yugi, surtout avec ses yeux, et étaient accompagnée par le traditionnel Sceptre du Magicien. Cependant, l'on pourrait dire que Yugi aurait dû choisir un monstre qui serait mieux allé avec sa taille étant donné que le petit magicien n'inspirerait pas autant de peur que l'hologramme de duel.

Atem, en revanche, avait prit une approche différente. S'inspirant peut-être de la passion de son grand-père pour l'Ancienne Égypte, il s'était déguisé en Pharaon. Une tenue blanche attachée avec une ceinture dorée. Un tissu d'un bleu léger descendant le long de sa jupe et cape d'un bleu-violet sombre. Sa couronne d'or avec un œil sur le milieu semblait être faite pour ses cheveux tricolores. Bien que ce ne soit pas les seuls bijoux d'apparence en or qu'il portait ce soir. Dans l'ensemble, il avait belle allure et cela n'échappa certainement pas aux filles seules dans la salle.

Tous deux lancèrent un regard sceptique au couple non-assorti. Atem secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux même pas dire à quel point ça sonne faux. Les loups-garous et les vampires sont supposés s'entre-tuer, pas sucer le visage de l'autre! »

Yugi eut un sourire gêné.

« Je dois admettre, ils auraient probablement dû mieux préparer leurs costumes. »

« Idem. »

Les jumeaux se retournèrent pour trouver le Chevalier Flamboyant dans toute la splendeur de son costume orange et bleu, avec son chapeau légèrement ridicule et son épée en carton orange, bien que manquant les muscles et ayant des cheveux blonds et des yeux marron. Joey frissonna légèrement à cette vue.

« C'est comme quelque chose sortit d'un horriblement mauvais film d'horreur. Plus triste qu'effrayant. »

Les jumeaux sourirent à leur ami. Yugi détailla le costume.

« C'est bien qu'Ishizu ait été capable de terminer ton costume. Dommage que Mai n'ait pas pu venir à cause de son travail. »

Joey soupira.

« Ouais, et le fait qu'elle est plus âgée et ne vas pas dans notre lycée. »

Tristan arriva dans son costume du Cyber Commandeur, avec son pantalon militaire, ses fausses munitions ( armes non-autorisées) et le masque facial qui dissimulait un sourire narquois.

« Courage! Pourquoi croies-tu qu'on a prit des photos? Pour qu'on puisse les montrer à Mai et les envoyer à Sérénity et nos autres amis. Mais tu dois admettre, tu manques un peu de muscles... »

Joey plissa les yeux et amena son ami en une prise de tête.

« Tu disais, abruti? »

Un sceptre en forme de crossant de lune les frappa tous les deux sur la tête. Téa était arrivée en Magicienne de la Foi, avec une robe violette, une sous tunique d'un rose sombre et une ceinture de corde. Elle arborait une expression exaspérée.

« Arrêtez, crétins! Est-ce que vous n'étiez pas tous deux d'accord pour rester calmes, ce soir? »

Joey se frotta la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise de mauvaise humeur? »

Atem eut un sourire narquois.

« Nan, elle est juste agacée parce qu'un certain quelqu'un ne lui a pas demandé d'aller ensemble, au bal. »

Téa jeta au jumeau suffisant un regard qui disait clairement: « TAIS-TOI TOUT DE SUITE. »

Yugi eut l'air curieux et légèrement mécontent.

« Tu voulais y aller avec quelqu'un? »

Téa jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, les joues légèrement roses. Elle trouva enfin une diversion avec les frères Necrophades qui arrivaient.

« Et bien... en quelque sorte... Hé, vous deux! Heu Ryou? Pourquoi es-tu déguisé en...? »

L'expression de Ryou ressemblait sinistrement à celle de son frère, Bakura, lorsqu'il était énervé tandis qu'il grinçait des dents.

« Ne demande pas. »

Il avait certainement une raison d'être énervé étant donné qu'il était déguisé en femme, ou plus exactement en Duel de Monstre femelle, la Dame du Destin! Le loufoque chapeau rose violet attirait le plus l'attention avec ses symboles d'étoiles, mais la robe bleue, les épaulières vertes et le tour de cou violet n'aidaient pas son facteur de virilité. Étonnamment, il était assez bien en fille. Ses cheveux blancs le faisait ressembler suffisamment à une fille, il n'avait pas besoin de la perruque bleue.

Bakura, en revanche, s'amusait beaucoup de l'apparent inconfort de son frère. Son costume n'avait pas réponse évidente (en d'autres mots, personne ne pouvait vraiment deviner ce que c'était). Cependant, il donnait l'impression d'être similaire au costume de Pharaon d'Atem. Le manteau rouge sang aux bordurent de bronze ne dissimulait ni sa poitrine ni la jupe blanche qu'il portait. Il avait aussi plein de bijoux: des bagues, un colliers, et des bracelets en or aux poignets et aux chevilles.

Il eut un petit rire.

« Oh, Ryou, quelle honte y a t-il à avoir? « Le gagnant peut choisit le costume du perdant! Sans se plaindre! » Et j'ai gagné, non? »

« Tu continues à insister! »

Le sourire narquois de Bakura devint encore plus prononcé.

« Et a en adorer chaque minute. C'est presque aussi marrant que de regarder Marik essayer d'échapper aux sœurs Johnson. »

Atem prit un vif intérêt dans la déclaration du Roi des Voleurs.

« Quoi? Quand est-ce arrivé? »

Bakura montra du doigt l'escalier d'un ton amusé.

« Où, tu veux dire? »

Le groupe tourna son attention pour voir Léna et Carrie dans leurs laids déguisements de dames d'honneurs en train de harceler Marik dans son costume de Chasseur de Raretés. Même avec la capuche, il n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser. Il se dépêcha de s'échapper vers le groupe et soupira aussitôt.

« Pourquoi diable ces filles agissent-elles de façon aussi dingue? Quand même, presque tous les jours... »

Atem acquiesça.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que Kisara Kingsley soit leur demi-sœur. Elles n'ont rien en commun. »

Téa grimaça à la mention des sœurs.

« Si j'étais Kisara, je n'en parlerais pas non plus. Je serais embarrassée d'être dans la même pièce qu'elles. »

Le groupe acquiesça à part Marik qui les regarda avec surprise.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que vous n'étiez pas au courant. »

Yugi lança un regard curieux à Marik.

« Je doute que quiconque dans toute l'école le sache. Aucune d'elles n'a jamais rien dit. Et justement Marik, comment savais-tu qu'elles étaient demi-sœurs? »

Alors que Marik était sur le point de parler, une voix cassante l'interrompit.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous étiez sérieux en parlant de vous déguiser en Duel de Monstres. Pas de costume de toutou, cette année, Wheeler? »

Joey laissa échapper un grognement qui sonnait plus loup que chien.

« Et bien si ce ce n'est pas le « Prince Charmant sans le charme ». Tu devrais te regarder dans le miroir, Rich Boy, étant donné que toi aussi tu es ridicule. »

Seto Kaiba répondit en grondant. Cependant, il ressemblait assurément à un prince. Un costume d'un bleu profond aux manches longues avec une doublure et des boutons en or. Il aurait peut-être eut l'air ridicule en n'importe quelle autre circonstance, mais ce soir, il avait belle allure.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Bakura et lui lancèrent un regard venimeux auquel Bakura répondit par un regard de complète innocence.

« Oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, cette fois, « Votre Altesse »? »

Le ton d Kaiba devint aussi froid que la glace.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin, Bakura. Si tu croies que je vais te pardonner d'avoir volé mon Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus... »

La voix de Bakura prit un ton amusé.

« Mais n'as t-elle pas été retrouvée dans le deck de Ryou? »

Seto regarda Ryou qui eut un tic nerveux et une expression de peur, avant de se retourner vers le « jumeau maléfique ».

« Ryou n'a pas la moindre moelle dans les os. Toi, en revanche, en a plus que nécessaire. De plus, ce que tu as fait à mon dernier costume n'aide pas ton cas. À cause de ça, j'ai dû en acheter un nouveau. »

Bakura eut un petit rire.

« C'était l'idée de Mana de le tremper de jus de viande et de lâcher les chiens sur toi. Je l'ai simplement aidée à passer à l'action. »

Ryou tressaillit, tout comme le reste du groupe, tandis que le visage d'Atem devenait orageux. C'était un point sensible qu'ils avaient tous essayé d'éviter. Seul Yugi pouvait faire ça et il était le frère jumeau d'Atem et son meilleur ami après Mana.

Tristan fit de son mieux pour briser la glace.

« Dommage que Duke ait été banni des évènements scolaires jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte sa note d'Histoire. Ça aurait été sympa de l'avoir là. »

Cela n'aida pas du tout et Atem sembla avoir encore plus de nuages retentissants au-dessus de sa tête au vu de l'expression sombre de son visage.

Yugi s'éclaircit la gorge et Atem revint en un clin d'œil. Il lança un regard à son jumeau qu'Atem retourna d'un air penaud.

Un éclat de rouge sombre attira alors l'œil de Téa. Elle en trouva la source et sa voix transmit sa surprise.

« Whoa! Brittany, regardez... »

Le groupe se retourna pour voir que Brittany était absolument époustouflante dans sa robe rouge sombre et noire avec des cœurs brodés d'or qui rehaussait sa silhouette. Elle arborait un collier rouge sombre en forme de cœur qui brillait et une couronne d'or avec un joyau rouge sombre en forme de cœur au centre. Dans la loi injuste de l'univers, elle était absolument magnifique. Elle était en train de parler avec Léna et Carrie depuis un moment avant que toutes deux ne montrent du doigts ses admirateurs. Elle se retourna et flasha un sourire d'un blanc éblouissant à Seto.

Qui se détourna immédiatement et le reste du groupe suivit. Le visage de Brittany se plissa d'agacement.

Seto gronda.

« Garce. »

Atem acquiesça.

« Kaiba, même si on ne s'entend pas toujours, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Bakura regarda son presque ami avec interrogation.

« Quel est ton problème avec Brittany Middleton, d'ailleurs? »

Les yeux d'Atem s'assombrirent.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire, mais j'ai juré de garder le secret. Disons simplement qu'elle est plus horrible que je croyais Kaiba être lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Le reste du groupe, excepté Kaiba, qui semblait accepter que leurs premières impressions l'un de l'autre n'étais pas la meilleure, tressaillit à l'intention de meurtre. Ryou se souvint alors de la conversation en cours avant que Seto n'arrive.

« Alors Marik, tu étais sur le point de dire comment est-ce que tu savais que Kisara, Léna et Carrie étaient demi-sœurs. »

Marik hocha la tête.

« Ishizu a fait un stage dans l'entreprise de mode de Mrs Johnson. »

Téa sembla se souvenir de quelque chose à ce moment et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Attends, est-ce que ce n'est pas...»

Marik acquiesça, sa capuche couvrit son visage un instant avant qu'il ne la rabaisse.

« Ouais. Régina Johnson est la raison pour laquelle Ishizu a décidé de ne pas rentrer dans la mode. Est-ce que vous saviez que cette femme à obligé ma sœur à conduire en plein blizzard!? Et qu'elle l'appelait à venir au moins une fois par semaine à trois heures du matin?! Je vous le dis, je n'aurais pas été surpris qu'Ishizu ne l'assassine. Je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur jurer auparavant, et encore moins ne savait qu'on pouvait placer autant d'insultes dans une seule phrase. »

Il frissonna avant de continuer.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Kisara avait l'habitude d'aider ma sœur à terminer son travail et maintenant, quand Ishizu accepte une commande de mode pour Régina, Kisara viens prendre les trucs. Mais honnêtement, Ishizu dit que Kisara a plus de travail qu'elle n'en a jamais eu. Je suis heureux de n'avoir jamais rencontré cette femme. »

Téa fit « hum... ».

« Je n'avais aucune idée que Kisara était comme ça ou qu'elle avait à gérer ce genre de trucs. »

Les yeux de Ryou semblèrent s'écarquiller tandis qu'il se souvenait.

« Alors c'est pour ça que le Changement de Cœur est sortit pour elle. »

Le groupe le fixa avec une expression genre, «De quoi est-ce que tu parles? ». Il se dépêcha d'éclaircir la confusion.

« Je lui ait donné une lecture de tarot lorsqu'elle s'est arrêtée à la boutique la nuit où j'ai remplacé Marik. Sa carte du milieu était le Changement de Cœur: une nature insondable. Douce pour certain, effrayante pour d'autre. Prise dans des circonstances au-delà de son contrôle. »

Tout le groupe, excepté Seto, hocha la tête avec compréhension. Bakura eut l'air intéressé par cette information.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans sa lecture? »

Ryou secoua la tête.

« Je ne crois pas que je devrais dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Les lectures sont un peu privées. »

Joey se tourna alors vers Marik avec une expression d'incrédulité.

« Alors tu veux dire qu'Ishizu a perdu son sang-froid? Et moi qui l'ai toujours trouvée si posée. »

Atem eut un petit rire.

« Je suppose qu'Ishizu est comme Mahad dans le fait qu'ils ne se mettent pas en colère très souvent, mais lorsqu'ils le font, c'est terrifiant. »

Yugi eut un petit sourire.

« C'est vraiment dommage que Mahad soit trop mauvais avec les filles pour lui demander de sortir avec lui, même si c'est drôle de le voir essayer. Vous devez l'admettre, c'est drôle de voir Mahad devenir aussi nerveux autour d'Ishizu. »

Marik acquiesça.

« Oui, ça me rassure. »

Bakura regarda son officiel complice avec interrogation.

« Pourquoi diable est-ce que cela te rassure? Je croyais que Odion et toi menaciez le moindre idiot qui essayait de s'approcher à moins de 20 centimètres de ta sœur? »

Marik eut un sourire sournois tandis qu'il levait un doigt pour faire une remarque.

« Oui, mais même si Mahad l'aime bien, il est trop froussard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et tant que cela reste ainsi, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'Odion et moi n'abandonnions son corps près des docks. »

Le sourire de Ryou sembla à la fois amusé et nerveux.

« Tu sais, Marik, lorsque tu dis quelque chose comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air d'une plaisanterie. »

« C'est parce que ça n'en est pas une. »

Pendant un instant, le brouhaha autour d'eux sembla s'arrêter et les gens semblaient fixer l'escalier descendant derrière eux.

Tristan le remarqua le premier.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe... »

Le groupe entier se retourna et découvrit la réponse sous la forme de deux filles si magnifiquement habillées qu'elles rendait Brittany Middleton banale. La première était plus confiante et avait l'air d'un double de la Magicienne des Ténèbres. La seconde avait l'air plus timide tandis qu'elles descendaient bien que son costume semblait commander la confiance en soi et, c'était en définitive de cette fille que personne (excepté Atem et Yugi) ne pouvait détacher ses yeux. Personne n'avait jamais vu quiconque se déguiser en Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. La plupart des duellistes restaient dans la rangée des monstres humanoïdes.

Le groupe n'était pas moins impressionné que le reste de la pièce. Joey (sans Mai pour l'en empêcher) et Tristan les fixaient toutes deux d'une façon qu'aucun adolescent normal ne ferait. Ryou n'était pas très loin derrière eux tandis que Bakura et Ryou détaillaient leurs corps d'une façon bien plus que sainement acceptable.

Atem eut l'air sidéré.

« Heu... est-ce qu'elles sont dans notre lycée? Je ne les reconnais pas avec leur masques. »

Téa détaillas davantage les filles pour les impressionnants costumes.

« Ces costumes sont vraiment cool. Ils sont aussi bons que ceux d'Ishizu. »

Yugi fixa les filles pendant un instant avant qu'un « DING » ne retentisse dans sa tête.

_« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle porte vraiment ça. Et ça doit être Kisara avec elle. Et bien, si elles ne vont dire qui elles sont, je ne le devrais pas non plus. Encore que... »_

Atem surprit son jumeau plongé dans ses pensées, une expression inhabituelle sur le visage, et qui, après un examen approfondi, se révéla être du choc.

« Yugi, tu vas bien? »

Yugi secoua la tête, complètement conscient que Téa lui lançait un regard suspicieux.

« Oui, je vais bien. »

On croyait que Seto Kaiba ne pourrait jamais être surprit. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas vrai étant donné qu'il avait le regard fixé sur la fille Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Toute pensée sembla se désister en lui tandis qu'il observait tout de cette fille. Elle ressemblait à une déesse de la guerre et il n'était qu'un simple mortel qui avait un aperçu sur le divin. Il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et il s'en fichait. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était à quel point elle était belle.

Son esprit avait aussi la plus étrange impression de déjà-vu. Comme s'il avait déjà rencontré cette fille auparavant et il se maudissait pour ne pas savoir où.

Joey sortit de son admiration le premier, à la pensée de la colère de Mai à cette découverte, et fut le premier à remarquer l'état actuel de Seto Kaiba. Il regarda Kaiba, puis la fille, et encore Kaiba, et à nouveau la fille.

Il donna alors un petit coup de coude à Tristan et pointa du doigt Kaiba avec stupeur.

« Sors ton portable. On a enfin la preuve que Kaiba est un être humain! »

Kaiba faillit presque ne pas l'entendre.

Presque.

Il se tourna pour lancer à Joey et Tristan un regard si terrifiant que tous deux s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme des petites filles.

« ET QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST CENSÉ VOULOIR DIRE ? »

Bakura partagea un sourire narquois secret avec Marik.

« Et moi qui pensait qu'il avait sauté toute la phase «adolescent » dans sa vie.

« Ou qu'il était gay. »

« J'AI ENTENDU ÇA VOUS DEUX ! »

Tandis que les deux filles descendaient les escaliers, elles furent examinées par Brittany Middleton et les sœurs Johnson.

Carrie en fut bouchée bée et les fixa avec jalousie.

« Où est-ce qu'elles ont eu ces costumes? »

Léa leva les yeux au ciel aux mots de sa sœur.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du demander à maman de faire nos costumes. Les leurs auraient eu l'air de haillons. »

Brittany Middleton avait une expression jalouse mieux contrôlée que celle de Carrie tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à la fille dragon.

« J'adore son costume. Je la hait. »

* * *

Mahad vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'avait demandé (ordonné) Mana et était maintenant en train d'attendre dans l'un des meilleurs restaurant de la ville pour quoi, il ne savait pas. Il avait même mit un costume comme Mana avait demandé et il commença à sentir idiot pour ça.

_« J'aurais du savoir que c'était une blague! Quand je lui mettrais la main dessus... »_

« Mahad? »

Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés et son esprit fut réduit en bouillie. Ishizu se tenait là. Ses cheveux étaient noués en arrière en un chignon élégant, sa robe vert sombre vantait sa silhouette à la perfection (une des ses création, sans aucun doute), et laissait entrevoir son Collier du Millénium.

Il eut soudain un flashback de quand elle avait été transférée dans son lycée, en seconde. Il se souvenait aussi de toutes les fois où il avait essayé de ramasser son courage pour lui demander de sortir avec lui, surtout pendant le Bal Masqué de Terminale.

Deux choses principales l'avaient arrêté. Un, son horrible inhabilité de parler avec les filles et qui empirait lorsqu'on en venait aux filles qui l'attiraient. Deux, Mahad était intimidé par Odion, qui lançait au moindre gars qui invitait Ishizu à sortir, un regard qui ferait reconsidérer la plupart des hommes leur virilité (il était toujours intimidant mais maintenant, Marik aussi lui faisait un peu peur).

Se secouant, il fut alors déterminé à avoir une conversation avec Ishizu où il ne bégayerait pas.

« Ishizu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Ishizu sortit une carte et la tendit à Mahad.

« J'ai terminé les costumes de Mana et ceci était dans l'enveloppe avec laquelle elle m'a payé. En fait, c'était la seule chose qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. »

Mahad prit la carte et déchiffra l'écriture fantaisiste qui ressemblait à celle de Mana.

**Bon pour un dîner aux Quatre Saisons.**

**Tous frais payés**

**De la compagnie au dîner sera fournie.**

Mahad eu l'impulsion soudaine de retourner la carte et découvrit une série de point qu'il reconnut comme étant du Morse. Le frère et la sœur avaient apprit le Morse avec leur père et fut plus tard utilisé dans leur chasse au trésor annuelle pour l'un des indices. Il sentit l'une de ses mains se crisper tandis qu'il décodait le message.

_**Vas-y frérot ! C'est toi qui paye! La réservation est au nom de Kurozaki.**_

Mahad grinça des dents.

« Je ne peux pas le croire! »

Ishizu eut l'air un petit peu déconcertée par le changement d'humeur de Mahad, ce qu'il remarqua rapidement. Il soupira.

« Désolé pour ça. Elle a en quelque sorte précipiter ça sur moi. »

Ishizu eut l'air un petit peu déprimée.

« Oh. Alors... »

Mahad sentit une gifle mentale lui frapper la tête et une voix très similaire à celle de Mana le poussant à y aller. Il secoua la tête et essaya de garder son léger bégaiement au minimum

« Et bien, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de d'inviter à dîner. Comment est-ce que ma sœur a réussi à obtenir une réservation ici, d'ailleurs... enfin, peut-être que je ne le saurais jamais. »

Ishizu acquiesça.

« Je ressens parfois la même chose à propos de certaines des singeries de Marik. »

Mahad sourit avec compréhension. Il désigna ensuite l'hôtesse du doigt.

« Et bien, ne devrions-nous pas entrer? »

Ishizu sourit chaudement et acquiesça tout en suivant son «presque rencard ». Elle se souvint ensuite de quelque chose dite précédemment et eut un sourire mental encore plus large.

_« « Bonne fortune là où tu t'y attendras le moins. » Je dois me souvenir de remercier Mana plus tard. »_

* * *

**Et voilààà ! **

**Laissez des commentaires! S'il vous plait !**

**Maintenant vous avez la réponses pour chacun des costumes du groupe et j'espère que vous voyez où est-ce que l'auteure les a prit! Apparemment, Brittany étant la Reine de Coeur (au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué) est censé être ironique étant donné quelle n'en a pas^^**

**Le prochain chapitre sera aussi le Bal Masqué!**


	10. Le Bal Masqué, Partie 2

**Chapitre 10! Déjà 10 chapitres^^ Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop? J'espère que vous avez beau temps chez vous, parce que chez moi, c'est très aléatoire^^ Il faisait très beau hier et aujourd'hui, il pleut. Enfin bon, la pluie en Bretagne, on va pas s'étonner^^. Mais hier, c'était ici qu'il faisait le plus bau, apparemment.**

**Enfin bref, on arrêter le blabla et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!**

.

.

.

« Heu, Mana, ils sont tous en train de nous fixer. »

« Contente-toi de sourire et ne fais pas attention, Kisara. Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Kisara ne pouvait toujours pas l'ignorer alors qu'elle remarquait plusieurs gars de l'équipe de football en train de les lorgner. Après leur entrée, des gens continuaient à les fixer, des hommes pour la plupart. Toutes deux étaient en train de danser ensembles, mais cela n'empêchait pas Kisara de remarquer tous les gens en train de les regarder, avec certaines personnes sur la liste.

« Brittany Middleton me regarde comme si j'étais un affreux cafard. »

Mana tourna son regard vers la reine de glace pour la trouver tout aussi aigre que la décrivait Kisara, ce qui n'allait pas vraiment avec sa jolie robe. Elle eut un sourire narquois.

« C'est parce que c'est toi qui a le meilleur costume ici, et que tu lui voles toute l'attention des gars. Tu es assurée d'avoir le Prix du Meilleur Costume, ce soir. »

Kisara eut l'air décontenancée.

« Mais ton costume est... »

Mana fit un geste de la main tout en tourbillonnant.

« Le mien est très bon, mais ce n'est rien comparé au tien. La Magicienne des Ténèbres est toujours géniale! »

Kisara rougit légèrement au compliment. Elle se sentait toujours incroyablement embarrassée d'être venue ici et n'était pas habituée à ce que les gens la regardent comme ça. Elle avait fait en sorte d'être aussi invisible que possible au lycée.

Elle décida de pointer quelques autres personnes en train de les regarder.

« Marik Ishtar et Bakura Necrophades sont vraiment en train de nous regarder. »

Mana secoua la tête avec dédain.

« C'est parce que ce sont des pervers. Ils draguent tout ce qui porte une jupe. Non pas que Duke ne soit pas dans la même catégorie. »

« Pareil pour les footballeurs. »

« Pas surprenant. »

« Atem Muto est en train de te regarder. »

Cela déstabilisa Mana. Elle eut un mouvement brusque et s'arrêta de danser. Elle toussota aussitôt légèrement, une légère rougeur que personne ne pouvait voir faisant son apparition derrière le masque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Kisara pointa du doigt derrière Mana qui se retourna.

Effectivement, Pharaon Atem les regardait avant d'être remarqué et il tourna son attention sur son frère Yugi et sur Téa qui semblaient en train de draguer maladroitement l'un avec l'autre si le rose sur le joue était une quelconque indication. Atem rougit légèrement d'avoir été surpris.

Mana sembla légèrement incertaine de quoi faire avant de décider de l'ignorer avec un léger bégaiement lorsqu'elle recommença à parler.

« Je... je... vais juste aller chercher à boire. »

Elle se dépêcha de partir avec un sentiment d'embarras qui offrit à Kisara une légère nouvelle vue sur l'amitié de ces deux-là.

_« Qu'il sache ou non que c'est elle, c'est la première fois que Mana réagit comme ça avec lui en face de moi. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a plus à cette dispute que ces deux-là n'admettent. »_

« Hé, poupée! »

Kisara ressenti un pincement d'irritation tandis que l'un des joueurs de foot avait de toute évidence rassemblé le courage de lui parler. Elle savait que c'était un footballeur parce que les équipes étaient déguisées en leurs mascottes avec un objet du sport d'où ils venaient sur leur uniforme. À en juger par le ballon de foot sur le chapeau de capitaine pirate, il était définitivement de l'équipe de foot.

En fait, c'était le quarterback. Et pourtant, il avait l'air un peu idiot dans un costume de pirate bordeaux et son chapeau noir avec le ballon de foot.

Et elle n'aimait pas le sourire confiant sur son visage. Elle n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de comment gérer ce genre d'attention.

« Bonjour. »

« Alors, est-ce que toi et moi, on a des cours ensembles? Parce que je suis sûr que je me souviendrais d'une belle femme comme toi. »

Kisara répondit quelque peu crûment, très désireuse d'échapper à cette conversation et espérant que Mana reviendrait bientôt.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Le gars fronça les sourcils et la cicatrice dessinée sur son visage réagit en conséquence. De toute évidence, cette conversation n'allait pas comme il le voulait.

« Pas la peine d'être aussi rude. On discute juste poliment. »

Kisara s'éloigna, bougeant à travers la foule des adolescents en train de danser (mais pouvait-on vraiment appeler ça danser étant donné que tout ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment c'était de bouger leurs corps sans rien suivre).

« Désolée, mais je ne veux vraiment pas parler, maintenant. »

Il n'était de toute évidence pas content et continua de la suivre à travers la foule.

« Hé, attend une minute... »

BAM!

Kisara réussit à rentrer dans quelqu'un en bleu et faillit trébucher avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Cette personne avait certainement de bons réflexes pour réagir aussi vite.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Kisara leva les yeux pour trouver Seto Kaiba en train de la regarder avec inquiétude. Elle voulut fondre sur place! De toutes les personnes dans l'école pour l'attraper, pourquoi lui?

Le capitaine de football ne fut pas amusé lorsqu'il rattrapa Kisara et vit Kaiba en train de la tenir.

« Hé, Kaiba, j'étais en train de lui parler. »

Seto lui lança un regard très intimidant et l'idiot déglutit involontairement.

« Oui, j'ai vu ça, et n'as-tu pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence pas envie de te parler du tout? »

Kisara absorba l'information en silence.

_« Il était en train de regarder? Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas remarqué ça? »_

Le capitaine retrouva finalement sa voix.

« Et tu croies qu'elle préférerais parler avec toi? »

Le visage de Kaiba gagna une expression de plaisir tandis qu'il exprimait sa phrase suivante.

« Je me demande ce qui arriverait si ta copine de l'équipe des pom-pom girls découvrait que tu draguais une autre fille pendant qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir. Ou pour toutes ces autres filles que tu as vu derrière son dos. »

Le pauvre fou pâlit considérablement. Ne jamais défier Seto Kaiba.

« Tu n'oserais pas. »

« Si. Maintenant, hors de ma vue, piètre excuse d'être humain! »

Alors que le gars se sauvait, Kisara ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sensation de déjà-vu de toutes les fois où Seto l'avait défendue étant enfants. Pendant un instant, c'était comme si l'ancien Seto était revenu. En même temps, c'était comme si elle avait déjà vu ça quelque part, récemment.

Puis, il y eut comme un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un air froid sembla l'envelopper. Elle avait presque peur de tourner sa tête dans cette direction, mais elle le fit.

Si elle pensait que Brittany était en colère avant, c'était une chandelle comparé au brasier de pure haine qu'elle envoyait à Kisara. Fidèle à son costume, elle semblait prête à ordonner « QU'ON LUI TRANCHE LA TÊTE ! » à Léna et Carrie.

Kaiba avait reporté son attention sur elle et la vit tressaillir. Levant les yeux vers l'aura meurtrière qui entourait Middleton pendant juste un moment, il attrapa sa main et les dirigea rapidement hors de la pièce.

Kisara se sentit confuse tandis qu'elle semblait entrainée dans ce trajet inconnu.

« Heu... qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

La réponse fut concise mais pas nécessairement désagréable.

« On s'éloigne de cette fête. »

Kisara ne sentait pas le besoin de répondre à ça, tandis qu'une bonne partie de la fête voyait sa mâchoire se décrocher et leurs portables prendre des photos, vu que Seto Kaiba s'intéressait vraiment à une fille, pour la première fois qu'ils pouvaient se souvenir.

Le reste du Groupe des Duellistes était certainement choqué. Marik et Bakura arrêtèrent aussitôt d'admirer la fille parce que aussi jolie soit-elle, ils n'avaient aucune envie de perdre un membre. Joey secouait la tête avec incrédulité et Tristan et Ryou n'étaient pas loin derrière. Yugi et Téa étaient complètement concentrés l'un sur l'autre et n'avaient rien remarqué du tout.

Atem, en revanche, lançait un grand sourire narquois dans la direction de Kaiba avant de remarquer la Magicienne des Ténèbres qu'il observait plus tôt, en train d'espionner ce que disait Brittany Middleton avec ce qui semblait être un sourire narquois.

Brittany Middleton qui, à ce moment était un mixte de la colère précédemment décrite et d'incrédulité. Elle prononça chaque mot comme s'il était sa propre phrase.

« D'accord. Qui. Est. Cette. Pute? »

Léna et Carrie essayèrent bien de calmer leur dame et de ne pas rediriger cette colère vers elles.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle porte un masque et cette perruque est très convaincante. »

« Mais elle m'a l'air un peu familière. »

Brittany redirigea son regard vers Carrie qui avait émit cette phrase.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Carrie haussa les épaules.

« Juste que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue avant. Comme dans un de ces jeux de rôle en ligne. »

Brittany soupira puis grogna profondément.

« Pas comme comme ça, stupide idiote. »

Elle commença à marcher dans la direction où le couple s'était dirigé.

« Il faut que je vois mieux. »

Malheureusement, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire narquois de la Magicienne des Ténèbres derrière elle ou les nombreuses billes éparpillées sur le sol en face d'elle.

Alors qu'un de ses talons hauts atterrit sur la première bille, elle commença à glisser et glisser, atterrissant sur plus de billes avant de finalement basculer en plein sur le buffet dans le bol de ponch et frappant plusieurs gâteaux au chocolat qui atterrirent sur ses presque amies.

SPLASH !

SPLINK !

Brittany sortit du bol de ponch complètement trempée, essayant de l'enlever, tandis que les personnes autour commencèrent à rire doucement de façon à ne pas être entendus.

Léna et Carrie étaient peut-être plus chanceuses étant donné que les gâteaux avaient juste atterrit sur la tête de Léna et sur le devant de la robe de Carrie.

Mana eut un petit rire derrière son sourire narquois, contente de son travail.

« Impressionnant. »

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter tandis qu'elle se retournait pour faire face à son ex-meilleur ami, un rire dans son sourire. Elle se gifla mentalement et constata ce que toutes les autres filles seules avaient constaté plus tôt: à quel point sa silhouette était mise en valeur, à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux avec le mascara khôl.

Une seconde passa et elle adopta un air innocent.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Cela fit sourire Atem encore plus et ses dents se dévoilèrent.

« Plausible déni. Jolie tactique. »

Mana sentit un sourire malgré elle.

« Merci. »

Maintenant, Atem sembla un petit peu inconfortable. Il se tortilla et son visage devint légèrement rouge.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fixée tout à l'heure. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que je connais. Elle me hait en ce moment, donc je n'ai pas pu lui parler depuis quelques temps. »

« Oh. »

Pendant un instant, il y eut un silence mal à l'aise entre les deux, qui étaient train de penser des choses qui auraient été très embarrassantes si cela se savait qui était derrière le masque.

Atem, le premier à se secouer, s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Alors, puis-je t'inviter à danser? »

Mana secoua légèrement la tête, bien que son cœur ne soit pas d'accord avec ce que faisait son corps.

« Oh, non, je ne pourrais pas... »

Atem sourit en lui prenant la main et la guida sur la piste de danse.

« Tu viens juste de rendre Brittany Middleton complètement ridicule. Le moins que tu puisse faire, c'est de me laisser t'offrir une danse. »

.

.

Kisara se sentit tout aussi soulagée et nerveuse tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle à l'extérieur de la salle de danse du Country Club, près des jardins de l'établissement. Elle avait oubliée à quel point elle était gênée autour des gens et à quel point elle détestait aller aux défilés de mode de Régina pour y déposer des trucs.

En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas se détendre complètement parce qu'elle était maintenant seule avec Seto. Quelque chose dont elle avait rêvé pendant si longtemps, mais ce n'était pas exactement comment elle s'y attendait.

Elle était assise dehors sur un banc pendant que Seto était appuyé contre le proche pilier, les bras croisés en face de lui, parfaitement disposé à l'attendre et sous-entendant qu'elle prenne son temps comme elle voulait.

Après avoir reprit son souffle, elle commença à regarder son ancien meilleur ami d'une façon qui était complètement différente de celle d'un ami. Elle l'avait toujours vu au lycée, mais désormais de près, elle était forcée d'admettre à quel point il était vraiment devenu différent depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vraiment vus.

Il n'avait rien de l'hésitation du garçon qui avait perdu son père et bien qu'il n'ait pas les manières amicales auxquelles elle était habituée à l'époque, son regard était doux.

Sans parler il était certainement devenu plus séduisant. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon lorsqu'ils étaient amis, mais maintenant il était devenu du genre que n'importe quelle femme désirerait à en baver. Grand, fort, intellectuel et riche. Le costume de prince qu'il portait le rendait encore plus attirant ce soir, même si cela semblait hors caractère.

Ses yeux étaient exactement les mêmes, mais semblaient contenir quelque chose de différent que Kisara ne pouvait identifier.

_« Il est vraiment beau. »_

Ce fut à cette pensée que les yeux de Seto croisèrent le regard de Kisara et elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, rougissant derrière son masque de dragon.

Seto continua de la regarder et décida de commencer la conversation.

« Quelque chose que tu aimerais dire ? »

Kisara fut à court de mots pendant un instant, avant de répondre comme si elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je me disais juste à quel point c'est contraire à Seto Kaiba de porter une tenue de prince. Tu ne sembles pas le genre à porter ce genre de choses à moins que tu aies perdu un pari ou que cela puisse improuver l'image de ta compagnie. »

Pendant un moment, Kisara pensa qu'elle en avait trop dit, mais Kaiba se fendit d'un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas loin de la vérité, je suppose. Mon costume de Kaibaman me manque. »

Kisara sentit ses yeux remonter vers lui tandis qu'elle commençait à se souvenir d'une chose que lui avait dit Mana.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas la Carte de Duel de Monstre que Pegasus a crée en se basant sur toi? »

Kaiba hocha brièvement la tête, une légère grimace sur le visage.

« Oui, bien que la raison pour laquelle il ferait ça est un mystère pour moi. »

Kisara continua, ayant une bonne idée de ce qui était arrivé à ce costume.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé exactement? »

Seto grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne l'ai pas, mais il a été réduit dans un état où je ne peux plus le porter. Même avec tous ces passages au pressing, il est toujours... »

Il réalisa ensuite à quel point cette information pouvait être embarrassante, et il s'éclaircit la gorge, revenant au sujet.

« Disons juste qu'il y a eu un accident qui continue à amener des larmes de rire aux yeux de mes soi-disant amis et fait glousser Middleton comme une fille faisant la queue pour un film de Twilight. »

Kisara se sentit soudain un peu curieuse, un désir de savoir exactement ce que Seto pensait de Brittany dominant son esprit. Elle essaya de garder la question aussi neutre que possible.

« La plupart des gars serait flatté qu'elle flirt avec eux, mais tu ne sembles pas faire attention à elle. »

La grimace de Seto prit un degré encore plus dégouté.

« Honnêtement, cette fille ne comprend rien. Elle est la fille d'un directeur d'une compagnie avec qui Kaiba Corp avait l'habitude de faire des affaires et je lui ai prêté un peu d'attention à une soirée, une fois, mais je pense sincèrement que c'est la fille la plus superficielle que j'ai jamais connu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pour mettre Atem en rogne, mais quoi que ce soit, cela devait être terrible. »

Kisara sentit son esprit s'éclaircir à ce qui était dit. Alors Brittany ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi heureuse?

Seto soupira, effaçant la grimace. Puis il regarda sa connaissance avec curiosité.

« Alors, tu me connais, mais je ne te connais pas. »

Kisara eut un petit sourire.

« À ma défense, il faudrait vivre sous un rocher dans ce pays pour ne pas avoir entendu parler de toi. »

Seto sourit narquoisement.

« Bien vu. Mais j'ai l'impression que je devrais te connaître. »

Il sembla réfléchir intensément pendant un instant avant de marcher devant elle, et de lui offrir son bras gauche. Elle se leva sans s'en rendre compte et ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble le long d'un chemin éclairé des jardins.

Seto croisa son regard avec un sourire de défi.

« Que dis-tu de Vingt Questions. Après, je peux deviner qui tu es. »

Kisara sourit, relevant le défi.

« Je t'en donne Dix. »

Seto acquiesça, toujours avec un sourire.

« Je suppose que je prend ce que je peux avoir. D'accord, Première question: tu vas vraiment dans notre lycée, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. »

« Désolé, j'aurais dû te voir avant. Ensuite, et je te demande en étant un moi-même, es-tu une duelliste? »

Kisara eut un petit rire.

« Oh non, pas du tout. J'ai essayé de comprendre, une fois, mais j'ai eu l'impression de tourner en rond. »

Les sourcils de Seto s'arquèrent d'interrogation.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu déguisée en Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus? »

« Oh, ça. C'était une surprise, en fait. Je n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Mon amie l'a fait faire sans que je le sache et a décidé que ce serait bien si nous venions toutes les deux en Duel de Monstres. »

Seto hocha la tête, réalisant certaines choses qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt.

« La Magicienne des Ténèbres, celle qu'Atem ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer. Tu as certainement de bons amis qui consentirait à faire ça. »

Kisara sourit.

« Tu as de bons amis, toi aussi, je crois. Atem et ses amis ne semblent pas se soucier que tu sois la personne la plus riche du monde, ou la plus pauvre. »

Un silence tomba sur eux et Kisara se réprimanda pour avoir utilisé ces mêmes mots qu'elle lui avait dit il y a longtemps. Elle prit un moment pour admirer l'allée illuminée, s'écartant du chemin pour éviter une branche isolée. Finalement, il reprit ses esprits et continua.

« Désolé, cette phrase m'a prit un peu par surprise. D'accord, Quatrième question: m'as-tu déjà vu en duel? »

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu dans un de tes tournois, non. »

Pas exactement un mensonge, mais pas la vérité non plus. Elle pouvait toujours se souvenir des jours où Seto avait affronté ceux qui la martyrisait, les battant sans aucune difficulté.

Seto réfléchit pendant un moment pour la prochaine question.

« Est-ce que tu as des frères ou sœurs qui vont dans notre lycée? »

Kisara grimaça.

« Ça dépend de ce que tu considérerais comme de la famille. »

Seto hocha la tête.

« Je déteste dire que je comprend complètement. »

Le couple arriva au bout du chemin pour trouver un pavillon éclairé tout autant que l'allée et la pelouse à côté, où étaient installées des chaises avec un tapis courant au milieu. C'était de toute évidence préparé pour un mariage qui devait avoir lieu le jour suivant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le pavillon et Seto s'écarta d'elle. Il semblait considérer intérieurement quelque chose avec attention avant de lui tendre la main.

« Si je te proposais de danser, le ferais-tu? »

Kisara se sentit devenir incrédule.

« C'est... heu... je ne sais pas danser. »

Seto eut un sourire très similaire à celui que son rival avait donné à la fille qu'il avait invité à danser.

« Contente-toi de me suivre, alors. »

Tous deux s'installèrent sous le pavillon. Il la tint près de lui et commença réellement à danser comme dans une salle de bal. Elle faillit s'embrouiller tandis qu'il la guidait, doucement et légèrement. Elle se souvint soudain de quand elle l'avait attrapé pour danser, à l'orphelinat, chacun écrasant les orteils de l'autre.

« D'accord, est-ce que je peux te poser une question, à mon tour? »

Seto eut un sourire narquois.

« Est-ce que tu ne viens pas de le faire? »

Kisara se contenta d'un sourire de guise de réponse.

« C'est vrai. Où as-tu appris à danser comme ça? »

Kaiba la fit tournoyer pendant qu'il répondait.

« Deux ans de cours de danse de salon. J'ai dû apprendre beaucoup de choses lorsque j'ai été adopté. Je parle aussi six langues incluant le Mandarin, l'Hindi et le Russe. »

« Tu es en train de frimer. »

Il y eut un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Peut-être un peu. D'accord, question Sept: couleur préférée? »

Kisara répondit sans réfléchir en fixant ses yeux.

« Bleu. N'importe quelle nuance. »

« Fleur préférée? »

« Les roses rouges et blanches. Je sais que ça fait deux. Je n'aime pas vraiment le rose. »

Seto hocha la tête avec approbation.

« Bon goûts. En voilà une: si tu pouvais voyager où tu voulais dans le monde, où irais-tu? »

C'était une question qui lui prit un peu de temps pour y penser, mais elle parvint à une réponse.

« J'adorerais aller en Italie. Mon père aimait l'art et avait toujours voulu voir Rome en particulier. J'ai l'impression que je devrais y aller pour voir, maintenant qu'il ne peux plus. »

Tous deux étaient arrivés en position de danser ensemble, très proches l'un de l'autre à ce moment. Se touchant presque d'une façon que chacun désirait secrètement.

Kisara sourit face au silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Seto Kaiba soupira légèrement.

« J'ai presque finit avec mes questions et je peux honnêtement dire que je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es. »

« Il te reste une question. »

Seto sourit.

« C'est vrai. Donne moi une minute. »

Mais il sembla être à court de mots tandis qu'ils se fixaient des yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui sans s'en rendre compte et il amena son visage plus près du sien tandis que ses mains se rapprochaient de son masque...

.

.

.

**Et c'est un SUSPENSE ! Même si je suppose que vous devinez ce que l'auteur va faire après... Non! Non! Ne m'attaquez pas! (évite les tomates et autres fruits pourri et saute dans un trou)**

**Ce chapitre st le plus long écrit par l'auteur apparemment. Elle avait prévu plus, mais ce sera le prochain chapitre, qui donc, sera plus court.**

**Encore désolée pour le retard et j'espère que ce chapitre vus a plus et qu'il vous fera patienter jusqu'au suivant!**

**Laissez des commentaires, s'il vous plait !**


	11. Avant Minuit

**Chapitre 11! Court, mais au moins il arrive assez rapidement. J'espère qu'il vous plairas, et je pense qu'à un moment, vous allez rire^^**

**Disclaimers: Rien ne m'appartient! Tout est la propriété de Kazuki Takahashi, Disney, et Valkyrie Elysia. Je ne suis que traductrice.**

**.**

**.**

.

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

Et comme toute bonne chose doit avoir une fin, cela vaut aussi pour l'éclatement de la bulle. Tous deux s'éveillèrent du moment au son de leur réveil personnel avec complète surprise, leurs visages s'écartant vivement de leur presque baiser et les mains de Seto se retirèrent du masque de dragon.

Kisara gémit mentalement en réalisant ce qu'était ce son. Elle glissa la main dans l'une des armures de ses hanches et sortit le portable de Mana qui marquait le numéro aussi clair que le jour.

**23:30**

« Pas maintenant... »

L'un des sourcils de Seto était relevé tandis qu'il la regardait avec interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Kisara se mordit les lèvres en réalisant qu'elle devait mettre fin à cela (quoi que ce soit) et partir. Tout de suite. Elle se redressa.

« Je dois y aller. »

Le visage de Seto prit une expression encore plus confuse.

« Quoi? »

« Je dois vraiment partir. Heu... merci pour la danse. »

Sur ce, Kisara essaya très fort de passer rapidement devant lui, mais il attrapa son bras, la faisant se retourner et lui faire face. Son regard était celui d'un homme qui n'allait pas laisser les choses se passer tranquillement. Déterminé à ne pas la laisser partir.

« C'est tout? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Kisara ne voulait vraiment pas lui expliquer, au cas ou il additionnerait deux et deux et devinait que c'était elle. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait plus peur que si ses demi-sœurs, Brittany ou Régina découvrait ceci.

« S'il te plait, laisse-moi juste partir, maintenant. »

La voix de Seto était déterminée.

« Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce qui se passe. »

Étant donné les circonstances, il faut comprendre que Kisara était pressée et devait retrouver Mana, monter dans la voiture de Mai, et retourner chez elle avant que la Reine de cœur dans sa vie n'ai vent de ce qu'elle avait fait. Faut-il dire ce que Régina ferait?

Alors Kisara était face à deux options dans son esprit paniqué. Elle pouvait soit tout révéler ou s'éloigner de Seto à l'ancienne.

_**(NdA: Voyons voir, qu'est-ce qui serait le plus drôle à lire?)**_

Se souvenant de toutes les choses que Mana lui avait apprit sur l'auto-défense, elle procéda à chanter. Plexus solaire. Coup de pied. Nez. Et le préféré de tout le monde, l'aine.

« OUCH ! »

Le résultat étant un Seto Kaiba ayant très mal, serrant les mains principalement près de sa virilité, tandis que Kisara se mettait à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait avec ses bottes (dieu merci, il n'y avait pas vraiment de talons).

Elle rentra dans la branche qu'elle avait évité plus tôt, mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention et la dépassa pour retrouver son chemin à la salle de bal.

Elle scanna la salle de danse éclairée à la recherche de son amie, pour trouver Mana en train de danser très près avec Atem, ce qui lui rappela qu'elle était tout aussi proche en dansant avec Seto. Elle balaya cela de son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le temps d'y penser plus clairement.

Téa et Yugi semblaient être en train de danser un peu plus loin d'Atem et Mana, pendant que Joey et Tristan apparaissaient plongé dans un débat échauffé avec Ryou hochant la tête à tout ce qu'ils disaient. Bakura et Marik étaient toux deux en train de draguer avec une jolie première brune déguisée en une sorte d'archère elfe.

Elle courut presque jusqu'à Mana, qui vit son amie venir et arrêta de danser. Elle lança un regard à Kisara et serra son sceptre plus fort.

« 23:30, déjà? »

Kisara acquiesça.

Mana gémit avant d'offrir à son amie un sourire espiègle.

« Et bien le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. Et je me demande ce que tu étais en train de faire. »

Elle sourit encore plus en sentant Kisara rougir sous son masque. Elle agita la main avec dédain.

« Peut-importe, mais je veux tous les détails, demain. »

Elle se retourna vers son partenaire et lui offrit un regard d'excuse.

« Désolée, je dois m'en aller, mais merci pour la danse. »

Atem eut l'air légèrement déçu, mais acquiesça.

« De rien. »

Mana eut un autre sourire narquois, cette fois-ci pour son ex-meilleur ami, avant de lui donner une légère bise sur la joue. Les yeux de Kisara s'écarquillèrent légèrement et Atem toucha sa joue en rougissant un peu.

Mana lui lança un clin d'œil tout en faisant tournoyer son sceptre en guise de au revoir.

« C'est un bonus. »

Elle attrapa ensuite la main de Kisara et chargea en direction de l'escalier où elle étaient précédemment entrées.

« Maintenant, viens. On a une échéance, non? »

Kisara hocha la tête et toutes deux coururent aussi vite qu'on le pouvait à l'intérieur.

Elle ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention à ce qu'elles dépassaient, sauf pour un couple de serveurs peu contents dans lesquels elles faillirent rentrer. Enfin, elle finirent par se retrouver à l'extérieur du Country Club de Domino, avec Mai en train de les attendre dans la voiture, triturant son volant avec impatience.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de consternation lorsqu'elle vit les deux filles apparaître aussi pressées. Dès que Kisara fut attachée, Mana se tourna vers Mai, avec une expression intensément sérieuse hors caractère sur le visage.

« Mai, est-ce que tu te souviens de cette fois où nous t'avons tous fait promettre de ne jamais répéter ce qui est arrivé lorsque nous étions en retard pour ce concert? »

La réponse de Mai fut brève.

« Oui. »

La réponse de Mana fut mortellement sérieuse.

« Je te libère de cette promesse. Juste pour ce soir. »

_« J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter. Si je survis. »_

Sur ce, Mai eut un sourire vicieux tandis qu'elle rallumait le moteur et appuyais sur la pédale.

.

.

.

« Dis à Rebecca que nous sommes garées en bas de la rue. »

Kisara acquiesça, prise de vertige tandis qu'elles conduisaient dans la dite destination et trébucha vers sa maison, récupérant de la conduite folle qu'elle venait tout juste d'expérimenter.

De toute évidence, Mana n'avait pas exagéré à propos de la conduite dingue de Mai.

_« Je ne remonte plus JAMAIS dans une voiture lorsque Mai conduit! »_

Elle ramassa le caillou creux à côté de la porte et retira la clé à l'intérieur. Elle reposa ensuite le caillou exactement où il était. Après s'être un peu embrouiller avec la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit et Kisara la referma derrière elle.

Elle trouva Rebecca à la table de la salle à manger, où les papiers avaient été rangés et organisés. Rebecca, en revanche, avait l'air épuisée, et avait sa tête posée sur la table, ronflant légèrement.

Kisara se dirigea vers la génie presque adolescente et la secoua doucement.

« Rebecca. Rebecca. »

Rebecca se redressa, ses lunettes de travers. Elle bailla avant de les remettre en place. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que portait l'adolescente.

« WOW! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître et je sais que c'est toi. Pourquoi es-tu un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus et où est-ce que je peux trouver quelque chose comme ça? »

Autant Kisara aurait adoré tout dire à Rebecca, autant elle savait que comme avec sa petite altercation avec Kaiba, le temps était compté. Elle aida Rebecca à se lever et l'escorta jusqu'à la porte de derrière.

« Pas le temps pour ça. Régina va être à la maison d'une minute à l'autre. Mai et Mana sont garées en bas de la rue. Vous allez toutes chez Mana pour faire la grasse matinée, demain. »

Rebecca sourit doucement, un petit peu endormie.

« Ça a l'air bien. »

Kisara acquiesça.

_« J'aimerais être aussi chanceuse. Je vais devoir me lever encore plus tôt pour cacher mon costume. »_

Elle ouvrit la porte de derrière et Rebecca lui fit au revoir de la main tandis qu'elle la refermait à clé. Cependant, juste à ce moment, la porte du garage retentit. Kisara se sentit complètement pétrifiée.

_« Oh non! Pourquoi maintenant? »_

Kisara se dépêcha de monter l'escalier aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, rallia le couloir et s'échappa dans le placard qu'était sa chambre. Elle détacha d'abord ses barrettes, après ses bottes, puis ses gantelets en forme de griffes et enfin son masque. Tandis que chaque objet était retiré, elle le fourrait sous son lit, sous ses couvertures. Elle secoua ses cheveux, les emmêlant, et plongea sous les couvertures lorsqu'elle entendit le son approchant de talons hauts.

Elle relaxa son souffle pendant seulement quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que la lumière du couloir ne pénètre à l'intérieur.

Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, Kisara ne bougea ni ne respira. Elle pouvait sentir un frisson et elle savait que Régina la regardait.

Et puis enfin, la porte se referma et le son des talons se dirigea vers le hall, vers la suite principale.

Kisara soupira de soulagement.

_« Dieu merci, c'est fini. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'était que ÇA ? »_

Ça, étant bien sûr le moment où Seto et elle semblaient avoir atteint le point culminant.

_« Si cette alarme n'avait pas sonné à ce moment-là, est-ce qu'on se seraient...? »_

Kisara se sentit rougir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle y réfléchirait demain matin lorsqu'elle aurait les idées claires. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle pendant un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. Ses mains cherchèrent l'espace à présent vide de sa poitrine.

_« Le collier dragon! Il a disparu! »_

.

.

.

Seto soupira en sentant la douleur refluer lentement. C'était la première fois qu'il avait jamais été frappé ainsi, surtout par une fille, et ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il souhaitait revivre de sitôt.

Il se gifla mentalement.

_« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai failli embrasser une fille que je connais à peine. Oh, je peux déjà entendre les aboiements du chien et les blagues de Marik et Bakura. Sans parler de la réaction d'Atem! Je peux déjà voir son sourire narquois... »_

Et pourtant il pouvait sentir une petite voix traitre, ressemblant à la sienne, murmurer dans son esprit.

_« Pourtant, tu le voulais tellement. »_

Seto se gifla encore plus fort.

_« La ferme! »_

Juste alors qu'il se levait et décidait de faire face à la musique de ses soi-disant amis dans la salle de bal, un éclat, plus loin, attira son attention. Il avança brusquement avant de finalement s'arrêter près d'une branche solitaire que les jardiniers avaient oublié de couper et qu'il avait vaguement remarqué plus tôt.

Se balançant au bout d'une chaine, se trouvait un collier d'argent. Le pendentif était en forme de dragon orné de joyaux bleus et blancs.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il le reconnut.

_« C'est à elle! Mais elle est probablement partie depuis longtemps, maintenant. »_

Avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa le collier et le tint à la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Au bout d'un moment, il le mit à l'intérieur de sa veste et le plongea dans l'une de ses poches à l'intérieur.

_« Je suppose que ce costume a ses avantages. Au moins il a des poches. »_

Se redressant, il procéda à rentrer à l'intérieur et à profiter du reste de son temps requis à être au Bal Masqué avant de pouvoir rentrer.

.

.

.

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**Je sais, c'est court, mais faites avec. J'espère poster le prochain chapitre bientôt.**

**Laissez des commentaires, s'il vous plait! ça me fait plaisir et ça m'encourage!**


	12. Le Lendemain Matin

**Chapitre 12. Encore désolée pour l'attente. Mon vrai problème, en fait, c'est que j'ai du mal à rester concentrée. Je suis en train de traduire, et hop, sur un coup de tête, à moitié par ennui et à moitié par frustration à ne pas trouver un mot, je vais sur internet, lire deux trois trucs et je finis par oublier ce que j'étais en train de faire et je perds ma motivation.^^**

**Mais bon, je sens que ce chapitre va plaire. Il y a Mizushipping, Pleashipping, et Vaseshipping. J'espère que ça vous plairas.**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui laisse des commentaires!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Et ensuite, Kaiba est revenu dans la salle de bal et est resté près de la sortie jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. »

Léna acquiesça, confirmant ce que disait sa sœur. Les deux sœurs étaient assis à table avec leur mère, narrant les événements de la nuit passée avec à la fois détails et quelques exagérations (de l'avis de Kisara). Bien que mère et filles ne mangent pas ensembles durant la semaine, elles prenaient toujours leurs petits-déjeuners ensembles tous les samedi où Régina n'était pas en déplacement professionnel.

Kisara supervisait le petit-déjeuner, le menu changeant souvent, en fonction de la nouvelle folie de régime de Régina. Aujourd'hui, Régina suivait encore son régime de saumon et avait un peu de jus d'orange pour aller avec. Carrie avait des œufs et du bacon traditionnels alors que Léna était végétarienne (ce qui était toujours un défi à cuisiner) avec son yaourt et son orange fraîchement pellée.

Kisara s'était attardée dans la pièce, surtout pour entendre ce qu'était la version de Léna et Carrie du Bal Masqué. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que leurs impressions de Kaiba et elle étaient à côté de la plaque.

_« Encore que, nous nous sommes presque... ne va même pas la ! »_

Régina écouté avec une patience que Kisara n'avait jamais expérimenté, mais avait vu lorsqu'elle avait affaire à ses filles.

« Je suppose que Brittany n'était heureuse. »

Les yeux de Carrie s'écarquillèrent et elle secoua furieusement la tête.

« Oh non, pas du tout! Et avant ça, il y a eu le gâchis avec le ponch. Elle a passé la plus grande partie de la soirée dans la salle de bain à essayer d'enlever les tâches. »

Léna soupira comme si une grande tragédie s'était produit.

« Il était trop tard pour la sauver. Brittany à tous les droits d'être en colère. C'était une robe unique que son père avait commandé spécialement pour elle de Paris. »

Kisara leva un sourcil avec scepticisme.

« Tout ça pour une robe qu'elle va probablement ne porter qu'une seule fois. »

Aussitôt qu'elle prononça ces mots, elle le regretta. Les sœurs et la mère la foudroyèrent du regard, comme si elle était une créature étrange qui ne comprenait rien de civilisé. Le mépris de Régina était peut-être le plus proéminent tandis qu'elle finissait son saumon et répliquait.

« Juste parce que certains se fichent de leur apparence, cela ne veut pas dire que d'autres sont pareils. Quand t'es-tu bien habillée pour la dernière fois? »

Kisara soupira.

« Pas depuis que mon père m'a emmené à l'une de ses expositions. Je ne suis certainement allée à aucune fête depuis et tu le sais très bien. »

_« Du moins, c'est ce qu'elles croient. »_

Régina fit «Hum ».

« Je suppose. Alors, comment était ta soirée avec la paperasse? »

Kisara lança un regard à Régina.

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ou est-ce que tu veux que me taise pour le reste du petit-déjeuner? »

Régina considéra cela pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers ses filles, donnant de toute évidence sa réponse.

« Quand même, je doute que le costume de cette fille était aussi impressionnant que ça. »

Carrie sortit son portable et appuya sur la touche de son écran pendant quelques instant avant de le montrer à sa mère.

« Regarde toi-même, alors. »

Sur le portable, se trouvait une photo directement prise de Facebook (son téléphone avait accès internet alors que celui de Kisara était principalement juste pour les ordres de Régina). La scène montrait Seto conduisant la fille hors de la salle de danse. Malgré cela, c'était toujours une merveilleuse photo de la robe étant donné qu'elle avait été prise par un adolescent avec son portable.

Les yeux de Régina s'écarquillèrent presque avec avidité. Kisara savait exactement ce qui se passait derrière ce visage. Régina connaissait le talent et était toujours sur le marché pour attraper de bons designers pour son entreprise.

La plupart des gens croyaient que Régina désignait tous les vêtements, mais c'était en fait complètement faux. Régina était le visage de _Régina Royale_, mais principalement, elle se contentait de gérer l'entreprise. Au lieu de cela, elle volait les créations de gens qui avait cru que travailler pour elle serait une grande opportunité. Ils ne pouvaient pas la poursuivre en justice à cause du contrat que Régina leur avait fait signer pour travailler pour elle.

Kisara n'était pas particulièrement intéressée par l'entreprise de la mode, mais elle avait certainement une grande empathie pour les employés de Régina. Au début, elle n'avait pas été très bien traitée là-bas, étant donné qu'elle était la belle-file de Régina, mais ils s'étaient adoucit envers elle lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé que Régina la traitait tout aussi mal qu'eux.

Kisara était juste soulagée d'avoir prévenu Ishizu ne jamais montrer ses créations à Régina lorsqu'elle avait fait un stage là-bas il y a quelques années. Autrement, elle aurait vraiment été mal. Régina l'aurait reconnut (elle n'oubliait jamais le travail de quelqu'un) et il n'aurait pas fallu plus d'un pas pour arriver à Kisara.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Kisara était soulagée que Régina laisse sa chambre intacte. Elle était tellement petite que à part quelques fois pour s'assurer que Kisara y était, Régina n'y mettait jamais les pieds.

Elle s'était réveillée tôt pour s'assurer que son costume était poussé bien profondément dans son placard, prêt à être rapporté à sa créatrice à la première occasion. Les bottes étaient présentement dans son sac, elles aussi prêtes à être retournées.

Régina attrapa le téléphone et regarda encore plus.

« Impressionnant. »

Léna acquiesça.

« Je te l'avais dit. Mais je parie que si tu avais crée nos robes, elles auraient été encore mieux. »

Le sourire de Régina se tordit légèrement mais sembla sympathique alors que la conversation continuait.

« Oui, mais alors elles auraient été ruinées. Les tâches sont-elles mauvaises? »

Carrie haussa les épaules

« Pas trop, comparé à la robe de Brittany. C'était juste un peu de glaçage au chocolat. Rien qu'un voyage au pressing ne fixera pas. »

Régina hocha la tête avant de retourner son attention vers Kisara.

« C'est vrai. Porte les robes au pressing aujourd'hui, lorsque tu sortiras faire les courses, d'accord? »

Kisara soupira et acquiesça, intérieurement ravie pour cette chance. Plus vite la robe était hors de la maison et loin de la proximité de Régina, plus vite elle pourra respirer plus facilement.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le placard et les robes, sachant très bien qu'elle aurait l'opportunité de rendre visite à Mana et de déposer son costume tout en attendant la fin du nettoyage.

Néanmoins, cela voulait dire aussi que Mana allait lui faire subir un interrogatoire serré sur tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. C'était un peu effrayant.

.

.

.

« Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire, idiots!? Il ne s'est rien passé! »

Duke sortit son portable en guise de réponse et pointa du doigt la photo qui avait été précédemment montrée à Régina Johnson à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Il montra Kaiba en train de tenir la main de la fille.

« On ne dirait pas qu'«il ne s'est rien passé» à mon avis. »

Seto laissa échapper une léger grondement.

Le Groupe des Duellistes était actuellement dans un petit restaurant dans un grand box à l'arrière, rapportant à Duke ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Mais de la façon du lycée, les photos avaient fait leur chemin sur tout Facebook et Duke en avait eu connaissance avant.

Atem, Yugi, Joey et Duke étaient assis d'un côté du box tandis que Bakura, Marik et Kaiba étaient de l'autre côté. Tristan avait dû aller chez le mécanicien pour faire vérifier sa moto, Téa avait un cours de danse et Ryou ne voulait plus entendre de moqueries sur son costume de la nuit dernière. Tous les sept avaient déjà obtenu leurs boissons et n'étaient pas occupés avec leur nourriture. Par conséquence, ils pouvaient interroger Kaiba comme ils n'avaient pu le faire la nuit dernière.

Duke retourna le téléphone vers lui.

« Je ne peux toujours pas le croire. »

Joey acquiesça et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la photo.

« J'étais là et je n'y crois pas toujours pas. »

Marik hocha lui aussi la tête tandis qu'il touillait sa paille dans son verre, la main sur la joue avec une expression d'ennui.

« Et bien au moins nous avons la preuve que Kaiba est un être humain. Mais bien sur, tout le monde le sait aussi. Je ne peux pas croire que ces photos soient partout. Les gens ne vont parler que de ça, Lundi. »

Kaiba grogna, le sarcasme suintant de sa voix.

« Formidable. Absolument formidable. »

Yugi essaya de diffuser la tension lorsqu'il réalisa que le dédain de Kaiba devenait de plus en plus imprimé sur son visage.

« Est-ce vraiment important que nous en parlions maintenant? »

Atem eut un petit sourire narquois.

« Bien sur, autrement Kaiba ne va jamais rien nous dire. »

Seto fit «hum »

« Tu peux parler. »

Atem leva un sourcil.

« Mais encore? »

Le visage de Seto se réarrangea en un petit sourire suffisant.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. Je t'ai vu fixer la Magicienne des Ténèbres avec qui _elle_ était. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus triste. Le fait que tu te sois jeté sur elle parce qu'elle te rappelait Mana ou bien que même si tu as fais face à des duellistes plus fous les uns que les autres, tu es une vraie mauviette quand on en vient à une certaine fille aux yeux verts dont nous savons tous que tu... »

SLAM !

Le bruit fit sursauter toute la table du fond et seul Seto ne sembla pas affecté. Joey et Duke donnaient l'impression de vouloir partir aussi vite que possible alors que Bakura et Marik pensait que ça allait être un spectacle intéressant. Le bruit avait même attiré l'attention de quelques clients et serveuses. Le silence était presque assourdissant. Yugi eut l'air un peu anxieux et effrayé par l'expression de dégout dans les yeux de son frère qui avaient viré rouge sang.

« Ne t'avises pas de croire que tu sais tout! »

Le sourire narquois de Seto se tordit sur le côté.

« Savoir? Je ne sais rien du tout. Mais je continue de croire que tu es un imbécile. »

Pendant un instant, le sourire de Seto tomba. Son expression revenait sur quelque chose que personne d'autre à la table ne pouvait voir.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, mais ne le dit pas, tu le regretteras définitivement. Au final, c'est ta propre faute et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire. »

Le silence emplit l'air pendant quelques instants tandis que les mains d'Atem se relaxait et qu'il se rasseyait. Toutes les personnes à table avaient réalisé que Kaiba ne parlait plus d'Atem.

Duke fit alors défiler en arrière les images de son portable, s'arrêtant sur la photo d'une reine rouge trempée de ponch.

« Quand même, vous devez admettre que Middleton est la cerise sur la gâteau, ou, devrais-je dire sur le ponch, d'Humiliation Publique du Lycée. »

Atem jeta un bref coup d'œil à la photo et un mauvais sourire.

« Tu croies que tu peux m'envoyer cette photo? Je veux l'imprimer et me faire un peu d'argent de poche. »

Bakura fixa le duelliste avec scepticisme.

« Et moi qui croyait être vindicatif. Encore une fois, que t'as fait Brittany Middleton pour tu la haïsses autant? Dieu sait qu'elle ne t'attire pas. »

Atem grimaça.

« Si jamais je ressens quoi que ce soit d'autre que du dégoût pour Brittany Middleton, par pitié tuez-moi. »

Bakura eut un sourire narquois.

« Tu réalises que je vais te prendre au mot, n'est-ce pas? »

« SETO ! »

Seto sortit de sa rêverie et tous le monde vit Mokuba accourir avec empressement à leur table, son visage se relaxant en voyant son grand-frère.

La voix de Seto trahit la confusion qu'il ressentait.

« Mokuba, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Mokuba prit une profonde inspiration, reprenant son souffle après avoir couru aussi longtemps. Finalement, il finit par respirer normalement à nouveau.

« Il faut que tu retournes à Kaiba Corp tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi? Les Von Schroeder (Seto fit la grimace en se souvenant des cheveux rose de Siegfried) ne sont pas attendus avant la semaine prochaine et nos contacts en Europe vont plutôt bien. »

Le visage de Mokuba se tordit légèrement.

« Heu... et bien.. tu ne vas pas aimer ça... »

Seto braqua sur son frère un regard plat.

« Vas-y. »

« Pegasus a appelé pour dire que si tu ne venais pas bientôt chez lui pour dîner, il annulerais notre futur arrangement. Et il veut ta confirmation personnellement. »

Seto gémit tout en se pinçant le nez. Il se leva et s'éloigna de la table.

« Je vais juste utiliser les toilettes. Mokuba, donne à ces types de quoi payer ma part de l'addition. »

Marik fit « hum » lorsque Seto fut hors de portée.

« S'intéresser à une fille... aller aux toilettes. Qui aurait pu deviner que Seto Kaiba pouvait agir normalement? »

Mokuba, qui avait sortit son porte-monnaie et tendait un billet de vingt et de cinq à Yugi, fut immédiatement intéressé par cette annonce et la surprise colora sa voix.

« Seto s'intéresse à quelqu'un? »

Joey soupira tout en hochant la tête.

« Crois-moi, petit, on était tout aussi surpris. »

Duke appuya sur son portable plusieurs fois pour retourner à la photo d'origine que le groupe avait regardé avant celle de l'humiliation de Brittany Middleton. Il le tendit à Mokuba.

« Vois par toi-même. »

Mokuba jeta un coup d'œil à la photo pendant un instant avant que la compréhension ne filtre à travers son visage.

« Oh, je vois. »

Yugi eut l'air confus, comme tous les autres, par le manque de surprise de Mokuba.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très surpris. »

Mokuba soupira et rendit à Duke son téléphone.

« C'est parce qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à une fille que Seto et moi connaissions il y a longtemps à l'orphelinat. Seto avait vraiment le béguin pour elle, alors je ne suis pas surpris. Elle l'a lui rappelle probablement. Même s'ils ne s'en rend pas compte. »

Atem continua la discussion tandis que lui, Joey, Duke et Bakura affichaient une totale incrédulité. Marik était en train d'inspecter son téléphone après avoir sentit une vibration indiquant un message.

« Hypocrite. Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais entendu parler de ça avant? »

Joey regarda platement son ami.

« C'est de Rich Boy qu'on parle. Quand a t-il jamais été ouvert à propos de son passé? De toute façon, tu es sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec le bien-connu Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus fétiche de Kaiba? Je veux dire, nous savons tous qu'il en a un et cette fille était dressée comme tel. »

Yugi lança à son meilleur ami à une regard réprobateur.

« JOEY ! C'est mal élevé! »

Mokuba était de toute évidence d'accord avec Yugi. Ses yeux se plissèrent en un regard noir qui détrompa le moindre doute qu'il était le frère de Kaiba.

« Tu aimerais que je te traite de "pathétique cabot qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre ses lettres et ses chiffres" comme le fait Seto? »

Joey fut prit de court, peu accoutumé au venin dans la voix du plus jeune Kaiba.

« Ton frère ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça. »

Une réplique aussi sarcastique et tranchante que son propriétaire dépassa la table.

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais bien trouvé, Mokuba. Je devrais m'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois. »

Sur ce, Mokuba se retourna et marcha aux côtés de son frère et tous deux sortirent.

Marik n'avait pas levé les yeux de son téléphone et son visage se tordit en une grimace.

« En parlant de personnes agissant hors caractère... »

Bakura regarda son meilleur ami avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ishizu a été bizarre. »

Bakura leva un sourcil avec interrogation.

« Bizarre comment? »

« Elle chantait sous la douche, ce matin. »

Joey n'eut pas l'air très impressionné.

« Et? Beaucoup de filles font ça. Sérénity chantait tout le temps avant que nos parents divorcent. Partout, que ce soit en aidant maman avec la vaisselle dans la cuisine ou en jouant dans le parc. »

Marik secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

« Tu ne connais pas ma sœur, elle ne chante pas. Ce n'est pas tout: elle a fait le petit déjeuné, ce matin. »

Yugi donna alors son opinion.

« Peut-être pensait-elle que c'était quelque chose de sympa à faire? Je veux dire, tu es rentré tard hier. »

« Elle m'a rendu les clés de ma moto. »

Cette annonce amena quelques instants de silence avant que Bakura n'éclate avec incrédulité.

« Quoi?! Je croyais que tu étais privé de tes privilèges de moto parce que la prof d'informatique t'avait surpris à regarder du porno! »

Marik pointa soudain Bakura du doigt.

« Ça n'a jamais été prouvé! »

La réplique d'Atem fit aussitôt mouche.

« Mrs. Hardesty t'a surprit en train de regarder des photos de mannequins de Victoria Secret alors que tu étais supposé faire des recherches pour ton devoir d'anglais. »

« Ce n'est pas du porno. Je te dis que c'était un coup monté! »

Bakura agité vivement la main, pressé d'éloigner le sujet.

« Mélodramatiques mis-à-part, tu as raison. Il se passe quelque chose. »

Marik hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Elle vient de sortir pour un café et elle n'a même pas demandé à Odion et à moi ce qu'on voulait. Je veux dire, comment est-ce que je vais avoir mon caramel mocha latte? »

Duke dévisagea le dramatique égyptien avec un regard plat.

« Tu donnes l'impression de te soucier davantage de ton café. »

Bakura acquiesça.

« Et si mon frère était là, il dirait probablement que tu as déjà suffisamment de café comme ça. »

« Hé! »

.

.

.

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! »

Mana plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chhuut! »

Kisara rougit légèrement, un peu embarrassée au volume que sa voix avait atteint.

« Désolée. »

Toutes deux étaient actuellement en train de boire un soda pendant que Kisara attendait d'avoir à retourner au pressing. Le costume était emballé et accroché à la porte du placard, prêt à être rapporté à Ishizu à tout moment.

Tout comme le pensait Kisara, Mana désirait passer en revue la danse dans tous ses détails glorieux et gênants. Bien sûr, Kisara avait elle aussi insisté pour des détails du côté de Mana.

Cela va sans dire, elle était à la fois choqué et abasourdie par la nuit de Mana.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu as envoyé Brittany Middleton droit dans le bol de ponch. »

Mana eut un sourire narquois.

« Oui, j'ai déjà imprimé les photos et les ait mises dans mon album. Mais, je pense que tu as eu une nuit tout aussi intéressante que la mienne. »

Kisara se sentit devenir encore plus rouge qu'il ne devrait être physiquement possible.

« Et bien... heu... »

Le visage de Mana était à la fois espiègle et moqueur.

« Avoue, vous avez failli vous embrasser! »

Kisara secoua furieusement la tête.

« Et Lundi, il aura oublié que c'est arrivé! Et je retournerais à comment ma vie était avant. »

Mana secoua lentement la tête.

« Je ne crois pas que tu pourras faire ça. Les photos sont partout. »

Mana fit signe à Kisara de la suivre jusqu'à l'ordinateur où elle afficha les photos Facebook. Les images les plus proéminentes étaient celles de Kisara en Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.

_OMG! Cette fille est belle!_

_J'adore son costume!_

_Kaiba la connait? On dirait que oui._

_Quelqu'un sait qui elle est?_

_Sait pas, mystère pour moi._

_Et moi qui pensait qu'il était gay _(c'était Marik.)

Et c'était juste les commentaires récents.

Kisara écarquilla les yeux.

« Wow. »

Mana acquiesça et retourna son attention vers son amie.

« Et d'ailleurs, si je sais quoi que ce soit à propos de Kaiba, c'est qu'il n'est pas du genre à oublier les choses. Ou du moins, les gars ne vont pas le laisser oublier. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijoter les filles? »

Mana et Kisara se retournèrent pour découvrir la mère de Mana avec un tee-shirt et un jean décontractés ( un spectacle insolite pour elle étant donné qu'elle était le plus souvent en tailleur), curieuse et légèrement sévère à la fois. Les parents de Mana étaient rentrés la nuit dernière, plus tôt qu'ils ne pensaient devoir à le faire (apparemment, l'entreprise de la mère de Mana devait gérer un nouveau dossier).

Mana quitta la page web et les deux filles répondirent toutes deux innocemment.

« Rien. »

La mère de Mana fit «Hum» en les fixant du regard de la même façon qu'elle intimiderait un témoin à la barre. Malheureusement, cela ne sembla pas marcher sur sa fille adolescente et son amie. Elle revint alors sur son dossier sur la table.

Mahad descendit à ce moment l'escalier, atterrissant rapidement et alla embrasser sa mère.

« C'est bon de te voir, maman. »

Sa mère sourit et lui pinça la joue avant de le lâcher.

« C'est bon de te voir aussi. Est-ce que ton père est toujours en train de réparer ce tuyau tout seul? »

Mahad grimaça.

« Oui. Il vaudrait mieux appeler un plombier avant qu'il n'inonde la maison. »

« Je t'ai précédé. Est-ce que tu restes pour déjeuner? »

Une émotion cachée traversa le visage de Mahad.

« Heu, non. Je sors. »

Le visage de sa mère se fit plus sévère, tout comme son ton.

« Où est-ce que tu vas? »

« Nulle part. »

« Qui est-ce que tu vois? »

« Personne. »

« Mahad! »

Mahad eut un petit rire, sachant très bien que sa mère plaisantait avec lui (un changement bienvenu). Il s'arrêta juste devant Mana qui lui fit face pendant que Kisara regardait le frère et la sœur par dessus son épaule.

Le visage de Mahad était vide d'expression tandis qu'il faisait face à sa sœur.

« Tu dois savoir que je te hais vraiment. »

Le propre visage de Mana ne trahit aucun mouvement.

Mahad s'éloigna alors, mais cela ne dissimula pas la réponse qui était douce et légèrement émotionnelle.

« Et merci. »

Mana sourit narquoisement tout en interpelant son frère qui franchissait le pas de la porte.

« De rien! »

Kisara regarda Mana avec interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

Mana sourit.

« Je te le dirais lorsque Mahad sera prêt à en parler. Jusque là, dis-moi encore ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on danse avec Seto Kaiba sous un pavillon par une nuit étoilée. Ah, et ne laisse de côté aucune des questions! »

.

.

.

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plût! Dans ce chapitre! moi j'adore le denier passage avec Mahad^^**

**Laissez des commentaires et j'essayerais de poster un autre chapitre le plus tôt possible!**


End file.
